Great Detective
by Anna Kumala
Summary: Tapi, organisasi itu hanya diketahui olen beberapa agen intelijen dunia, dan tidak sembarangan disebarkan. Kecuali, jika mantan anggota mereka atau korban mereka ada yang selamat dan menceritakannya... Now COMPLETE
1. Prolog

Detektif Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Ranaomi Kudo belongs to me

…

…

…

…

Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang Shinichi Kudo memiliki adik angkat. Dan adik angkatnya adalah seorang Detektif?

Akankah dia tetap mengecil?

Awal dari sebuah kisah panjang, menuju kehancuran kegelapan…

…

…

…

Prolog

Nama aslinya Ranaomi Nagishi. Putri tunggal dari pasangan Kenichi Nagishi dan Keyko Nagishi.

Ayahnya seorang agen FBI yang sering bolak-balik Jepang-Amerika. Misi khususnya adalah untuk menyelidiki organisasi yang telah membunuh ibunya yang seorang keturunan Amerika, saat sedang bertugas sebagai agen FBI. Kenichi memiliki tekad untuk menyingkap kasus pembunuhan yang telah merenggut nyawa ibunya dan membuat ayahnya bunuh diri dan tidak dapat diselamatkan nyawanya.

Ibunya adalah sahabat Yukiko. Juga seorang aktris yang cukup terkenal (walaupun tidak seterkenal Yukiko) pada zamannya. Tipikal wanita yang lembut dan sangat mencintai anaknya.

Keluarga Nagishi tinggal di Tokyo.

Suatu hari,

Kenichi dan Keyko merencanakan keberangkatan ke Amerika dengan tujuan masing-masing. Kenichi ingin menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang organisasi tersebut yang kabarnya telah mendunia, walaupun masih berfokus di Jepang. Sedangkan, Keyko mendapat tawaran bermain Opera Golden Apple.

Naomi sudah sering ditinggal ke luar negeri oleh kedua orang tuanya itu. Dan, biasanya ia dijaga oleh pengasuhnya, Yuriko. Tapi, saat itu Yuriko sedang menjenguk orang tuanya yang sakit keras di Okinawa. Akhirnya, oleh Kenichi dan Keyko, Naomi dititipkan pada keluarga Kudo yang tinggal di kota Beika.

Hari itu, Naomi melepas kepergian kedua orang tuanya dengan agak berat. Seakan-akan ia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan kedua orang tercintanya itu. Naomi bukanlah anak perempuan yang lemah dan cengeng. Tapi, saat itu berbeda. Wajah polosnya basah karena air mata. Matanya nanar, ketika pesawat yang dinaiki oleh orang tuanya terbang. Naomi berpegangan erat pada Yukiko, seakan menyimpan jutaan rasa takut. Yukiko memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ditatap heran oleh putra tunggalnya, Shinichi Kudo.

Naomi menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ibu dan ayahnya telah tiada dan mayatnya-pun tidak diketemukan, membuat hati Naomi bagai teriris. Mengapa ia harus mengalami tragedi seperti ini. Tapi Naomi mencoba untuk tabah. Ia yakin setiap cobaan pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

Belum lagi, sehari setelah orang tua Naomi meninggal, rumahnya yang kosong itu terbakar. Bahkan, menurut polisi sengaja dibakar.

Yukiko sadar akan dilema yang dihadapi Naomi dalam usia 10 tahun. Ironi yang sangat menyedihkan. Karena menyayangi Naomi, Yukiko dan Yusaku berjanji pada Naomi untuk menjaganya.

Sejak hari itu, keluarga Kudo mengadopsi Naomi. Naomi tumbuh menjadi Nona Kudo. Salah satu dari keluarga Kudo yang memiliki analisis sangat luar biasa. Kerap kali ia beradu analisis ringan dengan kakak angkatnya, Shinichi Kudo dan terkadang ia memenangkannya. Shinichi menyayangi Naomi murni sebagai adik bukan seperti rasa sayang Shinichi pada Ran. Begitupun Naomi, ia menyayangi Shinichi seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri meski usia mereka hanya berbeda 5 bulan

Walaupun Shinichi dan Naomi adik-kakak. Tapi, Naomi jarang bertemu dengan Ran. Sekali-dua kali pernah. Itu sebabnya, baik Ran maupun Naomi tak ada yang benar-benar kenal wajahnya.

Sewaktu Yukiko dan Yusaku pindah ke Amerika, berbeda dengan Shinichi yang memutuskan untuk tetap di Jepang, Naomi memilih ikut kedua orang tuanya. Naomi tinggal di Amerika dengan aman ketika waktunya ia kembali lagi ke Jepang untuk suatu misi…

**Chapter 1 First Meet Naomi with FBI Agency**

**Ketika sebuah kasus di New York menyebabkan sang 'peluru perak' harus ikut campur…**

Thanks for read, and need your review


	2. Chapter 1 First Meet with FBI Agency

Detektif Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Ranaomi Kudo belongs to me

…

…

…

Sebuah pertemuan yang memulai dan mengakhiri banyak hal…

…

…

…

Chapter 1

First meet Naomi with FBI agency

**New York, Amerika Serikat**

Pagi itu Naomi berjalan di trotoar kota New York. Sudah setahun ia tinggal di Negara ini. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia menginjakkan kaki di Jepang lagi. Rasa rindu itu mulai menyergap. Ia rindu pada kakaknya yang suaranya hanya bisa ia dengar melalui telepon. Itupun tak lama, karena biaya telpon international sangat mahal.

Sebenarnya Yukiko dan Yusaku masih sering berkunjung ke Jepang. Biar bagaimanapun mereka tidak bisa tenang jika putra sulungnya itu tinggal sendirian di Jepang dalam usia semuda itu walaupun ia telah dititipkan kepada Hiroshi Agasa, tetangga sebelah rumah mereka di Jepang. Tapi, Naomi tidak pernah ikut. Entah, karena alasan apa ia tidak diizinkan ikut oleh ibunya. Seperti saat ini. Ibu dan ayahnya sedang pergi mengunjungi Shinichi, dan lagi-lagi ia harus tinggal sendirian.

"Aaaaa…!" teriakan panjang terdengar menggelegar membuyarkan lamunan Naomi tentang Jepang.

Naomi berlari mencari sumber suara itu. Dia berbelok ke jalan sempit diantara sebuah gedung dan sebuah kedai sederhana.

Dan ia sangat terkejut melihat mayat yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap, mati dalam keadaan berdiri dengan lutut agak tertekuk. Pisau tertusuk di dadanya, langsung menghujam jantungnya. Yang berteriak tadi adalah seorang wanita yang hendak membuang sampah dari kedai di sebelah gedung.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Naomi dalam bahasa Inggris pada wanita di depannya yang terduduk kaku.

"Steve… STEVE…!" wanita itu berteriak. Wanita itu hendak memeluk mayat ketika Naomi mencegahnya.

"Jangan…!" teriak Naomi lantang. "Jangan rusak TKP sampai polisi datang." Naomi lalu menarik tubuh wanita itu dan menelepon kepolisian setempat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian polisi tiba. Tim forensik langsung memeriksa mayat setelah mengambil gambar TKP. Sedangkan, Ervand Daender, Inspektur Kepolisian yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Naomi berkata dengan serius. "Korban adalah Steve Richardo, usia 27 tahun. Pekerjaan Direktur Utama sekaligus putra tunggal pemilik Hotel Raysky. Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan korban?"

"Wanita ini, Sir. Ketika ku interogasi, namanya adalah Adara Christelle, usia 25 tahun, pekerjaannya pelayan kedai Croissant. Hubungannya dengan korban adalah mereka sepasang kekasih. Tetapi, rencananya mereka akan berpisah." jawab Naomi. "Bagaimana perkiraan kematiannya ?" tanya Naomi pada Tim forensik.

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Belum lama. Tapi, karena ditusuk di jantungnya, orang ini meninggal seketika." Jawab tim forensik.

"Tapi, sepertinya kekakuannya menunjukkan bahwa ia telah dibunuh lebih dari tujuh jam yang lalu. Bagaimana perkiraan kematiannya bisa salah?" Inspektur Daender melontarkan protes.

"Karena, korban mati dalam keadaan berdiri." Jawab Naomi dengan pandangan menerawang. Lalu, ia melanjutkan. "Biasanya, mayat itu kaku dalam posisi duduk atau terbaring. Berbeda jika situasinya adalah mati ketika melakukan olahraga berat. Protein akan cepat mengeras. Dan kekakuannya-pun akan sama dengan kematian tujuh jam yang lalu. Bisa saja ia mati dalam keadaan berdiri. Sepertinya anda pernah mendapat pelajaran seperti itu sebelum menjadi polisi, Inspektur." ujar Naomi pada Inspektur Daender, yang sepertinya sedang menahan rasa malunya.

"Bagaimana analisamu, Naomi?" tanya Inspektur Daender yang sudah sangat memahami Naomi. Selama tinggal di Amerika, Naomi banyak membantu kepolisian setempat dalam memecahkan berbagai kasus.

"Entahlah, ada terlalu banyak poin yang aneh dalam kasus ini. Pertama, korban mati dalam keadaan setengah berdiri, lututnya tertekuk hampir terduduk. Tidak benar-benar berdiri seperti kata tim forensik. Kedua, bekas seperti lilitan tali halus di perutnya. Ketiga, mayat berbau harum parfum. Keempat, tidak terlihat bekas keringat pada tubuh korban. Harusnya, jika ia memang benar-benar dibunuh ketika melakukan olahraga berat, ada bekas keringat di satu tempat yang rentan keringat. Di tempat panas seperti ini, sulit untuk mengeringkan keringat dengan cepat. Dan, kelima aku menemukan ini di TKP…" ujar Naomi sambil mengeluarkan beling dari saku jaketnya. Naomi tak berminat untuk mengatakan keanehan lain yang dirasa lebih penting, karena takut kalau si pelaku masih berada di sekitar TKP dan mendengarnya. Tentang celana korban…

Inspektur Daender dan tim forensik mengamati benda yang ada di tangan Naomi yang diselimuti sarung tangan. Sedangkan Ramon, Reserse kepolisian New York masih menahan Adara Christelle sambil memeriksa alibinya sejam yang lalu. "Apa itu Naomi?" tanya Inspektur.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, pasti pecahan ini tadinya berbentuk sebuah botol yang cukup besar. Terlihat dari bentuk lengkungan ini." Naomi terdiam beberapa saat. Ia lalu menghampiri Reserse Ramon. Diam-diam Naomi memperhatikan Miss Christelle. Ia tampak tenang. Tapi, Naomi justru merasa kalau wanita ini terlalu tenang. Sesuatu yang terlalu wajar justru mencurigakan. Itulah prinsip Naomi.

"Bagaimana Alibinya, Sir?" tanya Naomi pada Reserse Ramon setelah Miss Christelle diperiksa oleh tim forensik.

"Alibinya sangat kuat. Sejak sejam yang lalu ia ada di dalam kedai Croissant. Dia sedang bersama koki lainnya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk membuang sampah di TKP. Para koki memastikan alibinya. Dan baru saja pegawaiku melaporkan bahwa alibinya sempurna. Lima menit sebelum kau menelepon kami, ada fax dari pengirim tak dikenal di kedai Croissant itu. Dan saat itu, Christelle masih berada di dalam kedai." Reserse Ramon menjelaskan pada Naomi.

Naomi merasa ini bukan kasus biasa. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan analisis sementaranya dalam otak. Ia lalu mengangguk pada Reserse Ramon.

Naomi berkeliling di sekitar TKP. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Atau, sedikit saja yang janggal. Tapi, karena ia tidak mengenal daerah itu, ia tidak mendapat petunjuk apa-apa. Hanya ada beberapa pertanyaan Mengapa? yang sedari tadi menggema di otaknya.

Reserse Ramon berlari dengan agak terburu-buru menghampiri Inspektur Daender. "Inspektur, kami sudah menemukan tiga orang lain selain Miss Christelle yang memiliki motif untuk membunuh korban. Satu diantara mereka memiliki alibi yang sangat kuat." lapor Reserse Ramon.

"Panggil tiga orang itu kesini!" perintah Inspektur Daender.

Naomi tetap diam. Ia mencoba mencari rantai penghubung diantara fakta-fakta yang terkumpul.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk sarapan di kedai croissant tempat Miss Christelle bekerja sambil sedikit mengorek informasi, sementara wanita itu masih dimintai keterangan terkait kasus itu.

...

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa gerobak sampah itu berkeliling lebih pagi?" tanya seseorang pada kasir yang sedang sepi pengunjung. Pengunjung kedai itu hanya beberapa orang. Mungkin karena mendengar ada yang terbunuh. Mereka jadi takut atau tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin petugas sampah itu takut karena menemukan mayat, sehingga hari ini ia pergi lebih pagi. Yang jelas aku menderita kerugian karena jarang pengunjung, dan sepertinya sampah lagi-lagi menumpuk." Jawab petugas kasir itu. Naomi menajamkan telinganya.

Dan Naomi berusaha untuk masuk dalam obrolan itu. "Excuse Me…" Sapa Naomi sopan. " Saya mau tanya. Memang di sini ada gerobak sampah ya?" Naomi bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang sopan.

Kasir dan wanita yang mengobrol dengannya sontak bingung karena aksi Naomi yang terkesan ikut campur. Tapi Petugas Kasir itu menjawab, "Di Houg street memang begitu." dahi Naomi berkerut. Houg? Nama tempat Ini? "Kami, para warga sepakat iuran untuk membeli sebuah gerobak yang digunakan untuk menampung sampah. Setiap pagi, petugas yang kami gaji dari uang hasil iuran berkeliling membawa gerobak sampah itu di sekitar Houg Street." Kasir itu terdiam sejenak."Biasanya, sih petugas sampah berkeliling setiap jam tujuh pagi."

"Jam tujuh?"

"Ya, jam tujuh pagi. Dan setelah selesai berkeliling, gerobak itu akan diletakkan di depan taman kota. Setelah jam tujuh malam, gerobak itu dibawa ke tempat pembuangan sampah kota dan dikembalikan lagi ke belakang kedai. Tapi, jangan salah, walaupun namanya gerobak, tapi gerobak kami benar-benar sangat indah."

"Indah?"

"Ya, kami warga Houg Street menghiasnya." ujar Kasir itu dengan bangga.

"Sorry, Miss! Katamu tadi sampah lagi-lagi menumpuk. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah kalau tempat asal gerobak itu adalah di belakang kedai ini sampah bisa dibuang ketika gerobak telah kembali kesini?" Tanya Naomi dengan mimik berusaha menyamarkan raut serius. Seperti kata Sherlock Holmes, yang intinya jika kita tidak terlihat bertanya serius dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan keluhan narasumber, maka kita akan mendapat info lebih dari yang kita perlukan.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi. Biasanya gerobak berkeliling jam tujuh pagi. Tapi, tadi pagi jam setengah tujuh pagi gerobak itu telah lenyap. Dan, baru akan kembali sekitar jam tujuh malam. Kedai ini tutup jam 4 sore, Nona! Saat gerobak itu kembali ke belakang kedai ini, para pegawai sudah pulang seluruhnya." jawab Kasir itu santai.

"Tapi, kenapa diletakkan di belakang kedai ini?" tanya Naomi dengan nada seakan tak peduli.

"Agar tidak mengganggu pemandangan kota Houg Street. Bahkan, gerobak itu dikembalikan kesini melewati jalur belakang." jawab Kasir itu.

"Jalur belakang?"

"Ya, jalur itu adalah jalur tembus dari Garbager ke Taman kota."

"Garbager?"

"Ya, Garbager adalah nama tempat di belakang kedai ini. Jalur belakang itu namanya BackHoug Street. Jalan itu memang sempit dan lebih sering ditutup. Membukanya agak sulit, karena pintu itu sangat berat dan berkarat. Akupun belum pernah melihat pintu itu terbuka. Tapi, anehnya, tanpa melewati Houg Street, gerobak sampah kami sampai di Garbager. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa para tukang sampah itu melewati BackHoug Street, 'kan?" ujar Kasir itu.

Naomi mengangguk.

"Eh, bukankah rute sampah belakangan ini terbalik ya?" tanya teman si Kasir.

"Terbalik?" gumam Naomi.

"Ya, terbalik. Sepertinya seminggu terakhir ini rutenya dimulai dari taman kota, bukan dari Garbager." sahut Petugas kasir. "Memang ada apa, Miss?" tanya Kasir itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tertarik pada warga Houg Street yang sangat peduli kebersihan." ujar Naomi berkelit. Petugas kasir dan temannya hanya tersenyum simpul.

Naomi-pun memberikan senyum termanisnya. Ia menyudahi pembicaraan dengan kasir itu dan mencerna kata-katanya baik-baik. Hingga teleponnya berdering.

"Halo…" kata suara di seberang.

"Iya, Bu. Ada apa?" Naomi menyahut dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Apa kau terlibat kasus lagi Naomi?" tanya Yukiko penuh selidik.

"Ya, begitulah seperti biasanya." jawab Naomi santai.

"Huh, kamu, Shinichi, dan Yusaku sama saja ya. Gila misteri." cela Yukiko.

"Bukankah, kau juga Night Baroness?" sahut Naomi dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya, begitulah. Kepintaran otak Night Baroness-lah yang selalu dibutuhkan." Yukiko menyombongkan diri. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Baiklah Detektif, selesaikan kasusmu dan sambutlah kami yang akan pulang besok."

"Ya, ya. Aku akan menyambut ayah dan ibu."

"Ya sudah sampai besok Naomi!"

"Sampai besok!" Naomi menutup teleponnya dan segera waspada. Ia merasa diawasi. Bukan hanya oleh satu orang, dia merasa diawasi oleh lebih dari satu orang.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota dan mencari gerobak itu.

Seorang pria berbaju hitam tatapannya mengikuti kepergian Naomi dari kedai itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun meninggalkan kedai dan menyusul Naomi.

...

Naomi menemukan gerobak itu. Ia segera menyingkap sampah-sampah di dalamnya. Tak peduli akan seperti apa baunya nanti. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah mengungkap kenyataan kasus ini.

Dan, ia-pun menemukan jawabannya. Bagian dalam tempat sampah itu memiliki papan penahan yang mungkin digunakan untuk menyangga tutup. Dan bagian atas gerobak itu berlubang seperti jaring.

"Eh, sampah hari ini sepertinya banyak sekali, ya?" ujar salah seorang pengunjung taman kota.

"Ya, lagipula baunya itu agak bercaampur amis. Padahal, ini masih pagi." jawab yang di sampingnya.

Naomi berpikir, lalu beberapa detik kemudian tersentak. Lagi-lagi, ia merasa diawasi oleh lebih dari satu orang. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke TKP, dan mendengar profil dari tiga tersangka yang memiliki motif tersebut. Dia berjalan perlahan. Tidak peduli pada orang yang mengikutinya tersebut. Toh, Kota New York itu sangat ramai. Ia tak mungkin diserang dalam keadaan seramai itu.

...

Naomi tiba di TKP. Ia melihat dua orang pria dan satu wanita yang bersama Reserse Ramon.

"Bagaimana Naomi?" tanya Reserse Ramon yang usianya baru 20 tahun itu.

"Entahlah, Sir." Naomi menggeleng pasrah."Kasus ini masih gelap." Ia terpaksa bertampang murung dan bersikap seolah kasus ini gelap baginya, agar orang yang mengikutinya itu tidak curiga.

"Siapa saja tiga orang itu?" tanya Naomi pada Reserse Ramon sambil menunjuk perlahan tiga tersangka itu.

"Yang wanita, Eryn Holke. Usia 25 tahun. Pekerjaannya adalah resepsionis hotel Raysky. Motifnya adalah, Ayahnya meninggal dunia karena tertabrak oleh mobil Steve yang sedang mabuk. Sebenarnya, ayahnya meninggal bukan karena tertabrak, tapi karena serangan jantung. Sebelum sempat tertabrak, ayah Eryn sudah terkapar karena terkejut, dan meninggal seketika.

"Laki-laki yang memakai baju biru. Namanya, Jhonas Louise, usia 26 tahun. Pekerjaannya adalah wakil direktur Hotel Raysky. Dia satu-satunya yang memiliki alibi, karena pada waktu kejadian dia sedang bersama keluarga dan baru berpisah jam 06.30 tadi. Menurut keluarganya, tak ada satupun tingkah Mr. Louise yang aneh. Motifnya adalah, jabatan Direktur yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Laki-laki yang memakai baju hitam. Namanya, Andre Dorris, usia 27 tahun pekerjaannya adalah pelayan restoran Jepang yang ada di Grave Street. Motifnya adalah, karena ia terlilit hutang pada korban. Ia tidak memiliki alibi.

"Tapi, Naomi. Sepertinya, Miss Christelle itu juga patut dicurigai. Ia-lah yang memiliki motif terkuat. Ia akan mewarisi seluruh harta keluarga Richardo jika Steve meninggal, karena kedua orang tua Steve sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana Meninggalnya?" tanya Naomi.

"Mereka terbunuh dalam kecelakaan dan mobil mereka terbakar setelah masuk ke dalam jurang." Jawab Reserse Ramon. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara Naomi terdiam.

Ia memikirkan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Memang, itu adalah kecelakaan pesawat, tapi ia yakin, sangat yakin bahkan, kalau seandainya pesawat itu tidak mengalami kecelakaan, ayah dan ibu kandungnya akan tetap ditemukan sebagai mayat karena dibunuh oleh mereka…

...

Naomi memutuskan untuk mencari info tentang keempat tersangka itu. Pertama, ia menuju Hotel Raysky. Hotel tempat korban bekerja. Ia hanya berkeliling melihat-lihat sekeliling hotel sambil menajamkan telinga. Kalau-kalau ada petunjuk yang bisa di dengarnya.

"Huh, gara-gara Eryn nggak masuk kerja, kita jadi kebagian rugi, nih! Kerjaan banyak kayak gini." keluh salah seorang resepsionis.

"Iya. Dia kan karyawan yang paling rajin. Sepanjang ia bekerja, ia tak pernah mengeluh." sahut resepsionis yang lain. Rupanya mereka sedang merekab ulang data tamu hotel dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kata siapa dia nggak mengeluh. Terkadang aku lihat dia berkata lelah, capek. Itu kan wajar. Memangnya dia robot." sahut resepsionis pertama.

"Tapi, Eryn itu sabar ya. Walaupun setahun lalu ayahnya meninggal karena Mr. Richardo, sepertinya ia tidak menyimpan dendam." ujar resepsionis kedua.

Naomi tidak menangkap keanehan dari tersangka pertama. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan berjalan santai. Ia merasa sudah hampir menyelesaikan kasus ini. Tapi, sepertinya ada hal yang mengganjal. Hal yang sangat penting.

Setelah satu jam berada dalam hotel itu, Naomi tidak mendengar atau menemukan sesuatu yang penting berkaitan dengan Jhon Louise. Ia hanya mendapat informasi kalau Jhon Louise adalah karyawan teladan yang tidak pernah terlambat sampai kantor meski rumahnya jauh, dan segala pujian lainnya.

Jadi, Naomi memutuskan untuk menuju Grave Street sekaligus makan siang.

Naomi memesan Nasi Kare dan duduk dengan tenang menunggu pesanannya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Berusaha mencari orang yang mengikutinya sejak di kedai croissant. Tapi, dia tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Huh, aku heran pada Dorris. Dia sepertinya telah menbuang sampah-sampah baunya itu. Tapi, untuk apa ya dikumpulkan kalau akhirnya dibuang." Naomi tersentak mendengar perkataan Manager tersebut. "Lagipula, kemarin kata-katanya sangat aneh. Dia tersenyum sendiri dan sangat bahagia." lanjut Manager itu lagi pada Kasir. Naomi merasa mengerti kasus ini. Sangat mengerti. Seulas senyum terpancar dari wajah Naomi. Setelah menelesaikan makannya, ia meninggalkan kedai itu dan segera menuju TKP. Sekali lagi, sepasang mata milik seorang berbaju hitam memperhatikannya…

...

Naomi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Reserse Ramon dan memulai aksi analisisnya.

"Andre Dorris! Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap Mr. Richardo." bentak Reserse Ramon. Andre Dorris terkesiap.

Naomi lalu berkata. "Jawabannya sangat mudah. Karena Mr. Louise dan Miss Christelle memiliki alibi pada jam kejadian, dan Miss Holke, menurut penyelidikanku tidak terlihat menyimpan dendam, hanya kaulah pelaku yang tersisa. Berarti kaulah pelakunya." ujar Naomi dengan santai.

"Omong kosong! Aku ditangkap hanya karena perkataan anak kecil ini? Apa kalian sudah gila?" maki Mr. Dorris.

"Tidak, dia bukan hanya sekedar anak SMP biasa. Dia memiliki otak brilliant." bela Reserse Ramon.

"Jelaskan pembelaanmu di depan hakim. Kami akan mengumpulkan seluruh bukti." ujar Inspektur Daender. Andre Dorris-pun digiring dengan paksa ke mobil patroli. Naomi mengedipkan mata pada Reserse Ramon dan tersenyum puas. Ia lalu masuk ke mobil Patroli dan ikut ke kantor polisi untuk memberi keterangan.

Mr. Louise, Miss Christelle, dan Miss Holke bubar dari TKP.

...

Naomi memakai jaket yang telah disiapkannya sebelum keluar dari kantor polisi. Ia menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk rencananya. Naomi keluar sambil berjalan kaki. Menuju tempat itu. Tempat yang telah dipikirkannya sedari tadi.

Ia masih merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi, biarlah. Toh itu memang caranya untuk memancing kawanan tikus itu keluar dari kandangnya.

Naomi berbelok ke sebuah gang di Grave Street dan membuka sebuah pintu kayu yang membuka sebuah jalan. Jalan yang mungkin tak pernah diketahui oleh orang-orang di Grave Street.

Naomi sampai di pertigaan jalan. Tanpa ragu, ia mengambil jalan lurus. Jalan perlahan melebar. Yang tadinya hanya cukup untuk dua buah sepeda motor, sekarang cukup untuk tiga buah.

Diterangi oleh sinar bulan, Naomi bisa melihat bercak-bercak darah, semakin ia mendekati jalan keluar.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di depan pintu besi. Pintu pengecoh itu. Ia membuka pintu kayu di sebelah Pintu besi itu, dan ia sampai di Garbager. Tempat mayat itu ditemukan.

Tepat saat Naomi melangkah masuk, ia merasakan pistol ditembakkan ke arahnya. Ia lalu menghindar ke kanan. Naomi meraba revolver berperedam yang telah disiapkan di balik jaketnya dan menembak ke arah tembakan tadi berasal. Lalu terdengar lagi dua tembakan dari arah berbeda menancap tepat di perut Naomi. Untungnya, ia sudah memakai jaket anti peluru yang dirangkap dengan D-pad. Dia menembakkan pelurunya ke empat arah yang berbeda sampai dirasakannya lehernya dicengkeram kuat. Dan mulut pistol berperedam di arahkan ke pelipisnya.

"Bocah Sialan!" geram orang yang mencengkeram leher Naomi. Itu adalah Jhon Louise.

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Dan, bagaimana terjadinya kasus ini sampai detail-detail terkecil." Ujar Naomi masih sempat menyombongkan diri.

"Simpan saja pengetahuanmu, dalam kuburmu!" ancam orang itu.

Naomi bersiap memejamkan mata. Menunggu saat-saat terakhirnya. Dan…

DOOORRR !

Shotgun ditembakkan. Merubuhkan Jhon Louise. Sesosok pria berbaju hitam dan bertopi rajut hitam menghampiri Naomi. Dia melemparkan Revolver sambil berkata dalam bahasa Jepang, "Pelurunya ada lima. Kau sniper yang cukup hebat. Selamatkan dirimu dari enam tikus berbahaya ini."

Naomi menangkap revolver itu dan termenung beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya ia sadar.

Terjadi baku tembak yang sengit antara Naomi dan Pria itu dengan Enam orang 'tikus' itu.

Jhon Louise sekarang sudah mampu berdiri, walaupun sepertinya tulang rusuknya patah. Meski ia memakai jaket anti peluru, tapi rasanya peluru shotgun yang ditembakkan Pria berbaju dan bertopi rajut hitam itu cukup berpengaruh.

Entah dari mana Naomi belajar cara menembak. Yang jelas tembakannya 98% tepat sasaran. Ia juga tidak tahu, darimana ia mendapat ide untuk membawa revolver berperedam di kantor polisi tadi. Ia mengambilnya dari meja Reserse Ramon, dia merasa akan membutuhkannya. Beberapa tembakan Naomi mengenai tubuh para 'tikus'. Tapi, karena mereka memakai jaket anti peluru, mereka aman dari luka serius.

Sampai dirasa tak ada lagi yang mampu bergerak diantara mereka berenam. Naomi dan pria itu mengambil senjata para 'tikus' dan menelepon kepolisian New York. Diantara para 'tikus' itu, selain ada Jhon Louise ada pula Eryn Holke dan Adara Christelle. Dua wanita yang terlihat sangat kalem itu.

"Bagaimana sebenarnya kasus ini, Naomi?" tanya Inspektur Daender. Ia juga membawa Andre Dorris yang sebelumnya ditetapkan sebagai tersangka.

"Sebenarnya," Naomi mulai berbicara,"mereka berenamlah pelakunya. Mereka adalah suatu organisasi kejahatan kecil yang mengincar harta. Mungkin, Steve Richardo adalah korban pertama mereka sekaligus kelinci percobaan. Mereka memilih Mr. Richardo karena menurut Jhon Louise, pemimpin organisasi ini dia cukup kaya.

"Mereka mulai mencari orang yang memiliki dendam pada Mr. Richardo. Dan, didapatlah Miss Holke. Miss Holke akhirnya ditawari untuk masuk organisasi itu dengan embel-embel mereka akan mengabulkan keinginan Miss Holke untuk membunuh Mr. Richardo tanpa membuatnya ditangkap polisi.

"Awalnya, kita menduga bahwa Steve Richardo dibunuh jam 05.00 pagi pada saat jogging, karena mayat ditemukan dalam keadaan berdiri. Kenyataannya, mayat tidak sepenuhnya berdiri, lagipula pakaiannya tidak cocok seperti orang yang sedang jogging.

"Yang membuatku tertarik adalah kata-kata pemilik kedai croissant yang menyatakan bahwa hari ini gerobak sampah pergi terlalu pagi. Dan juga, walaupun masih pagi gerobak sampah itu sudah penuh. Aku lalu menyelidiki gerobak misterius itu dan mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Gerobak itu bukan berangkat lebih pagi, tapi sengaja disembunyikan Di BackHoug Street untuk sedikit dibersihkan dari sisa darah."

Perkataan Naomi disela oleh Inspektur Daender, "Maksudmu, TKP-nya adalah gerobak itu?"

"Exatly-!" jawab Naomi semangat. "Direktur itu sudah dibunuh dari malam sebelumnya. TKP sebenarnya adalah BackHoug Street, yang ternyata terhubung dengan Jalan Rahasia di belakang restoran tempat Andre Dorris bekerja, dan juga terhubung dengan taman kota.

"Jarang ada orang yang mengetahui tentang jalan rahasia itu. Pintu masuknya-pun tersamarkan. Orang mengira, kalau pintu masuknya adalah besi yang berkarat itu, 'kan?" Naomi bertanya.

Semua polisi yang ada di tempat itu mengangguk.

"Tapi," lanjut Naomi,"Nyatanya, tak ada orang yang pernah melihat pintu itu di buka. Aku tahu dari petugas Kasir tempat Miss Christelle bekerja.

"Lalu, aku berfikir, berusaha menyingkirkan semua hal yang mustahil. Dan, tersisalah satu hal yang lebih mustahil. Namun, aku yakin itu adalah kebenarannya.

"Pintu masuk sebenarnya adalah papan kayu yang ada di sebelah pintu besi berkarat. Jujur, memang agak sulit menemukan tombolnya."

"Tombol?" lagi-lagi Inspektur Daender menyela.

"Ya. Jika… oke mungkin tidak cocok dikatakan sebagai tombol. Jika satu bagian kayu ditekan, maka kayu itu akan bergeser. Seperti ini…" Naomi mempraktekkan membuka pintu yang tadi sempat ditutupnya sebelum polisi datang.

Semua polisi yang ada disana termasuk Andre Dorris tercengang. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, tampak jalan yang agak sempit terbentang jauh ke depan.

"Oke, kembali ke kasus." ujar Naomi. "Jhon Louise, Eryn Holke dan Adara Christelle malam itu memanggil Direktur Richardo. Mereka mungkin berkata, kalau orang-orang tahu ada jalan rahasia di belakang hotel Raysky, pengunjung pasti makin banyak. Tapi, mereka malah membunuh Direktur dengan keji di BackHoug Street. Pada gerobak itu, ada semacam penahan yang panjangnya 50 cm dari dasar. Untuk membuat mayat seakan berdiri, mereka hanya perlu menyandarkan mayat pada penahan tersebut dan mengikatnya. Itu sebabnya pada perut dan leher korban ada bekas ikatan tali halus.

"Lalu, pagi harinya, mereka memerintahkan tiga orang lainnya untuk menata mayat sedemikian rupa dan membawa gerobak itu bersembunyi di Houg Street. Gerobak itu dibersihkan dan dibawa ke Grave Street untuk mengambil sampah yang telah ditumpuk selama berhari-hari oleh Mr. Louise."

"Jadi, orang ini terlibat?" tanya Inspektur Daender.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlibat. Aku hanya dijanjikan uang jika berhasil mengumpulkan sampah minimal selama 5 hari dari kedaiku." Andre Dorris membela diri.

"Omong kosong!" bentak Inspektur Daender.

"Tidak. Dia jujur, Inspektur!" lagi-lagi ucapan Naomi membuat para polisi tersentak. "Dia memang hanya dijanjikan uang. Tanpa tahu, jika saja tidak ada aku, dia akan dijanjikan kehidupan seumur hidup di penjara karena dituduh melakukan hal yang tidak dilakukannya. Sementara, si pelaku sendiri berfoya-foya dengan harta.

"Mungkin, Mr. Dorris diberi surat kaleng atau semacamnya. Sebenarnya, tentang Mr. Dorris yang ternyata memiliki motif adalah semacam keberuntungan bagi para pelaku. Kalaupun tidak ada Mr. Dorris, mereka akan mencari pelayan lain di restoran itu yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menghindarkan segala bukti dari mereka.

"Mr. Dorris-pun diberitahukan tanggal sampah itu akan ditukar dengan uang yang dijanjikan. Makanya, sehari sebelum tanggal jatuh, Mr. Dorris terlihat sangat senang, menurut manager restoran.

"Setelah mengambil sampah itu, tukang sampah, yang juga merupakan salah satu dari enam orang ini membawanya melewati taman kota dengan rute terbalik dari biasanya. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan, dari seminggu sebelumnya ia juga berputar dengan arah terbalik agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Jika biasanya rute berputar sampah dari Garbager berputar ke taman kota, seminggu terakhir ini menjadi dari taman kota berputar lagi dan baru kembali ke Garbager.

"Kembali ke persoalan Miss Christelle. Tanda bahwa Miss Christelle harus ke TKP buatan adalah dengan mengirimkan fax kosong. Selain untuk memberi kode, fax itu dimaksudkan untuk membuat alibi yang sempurna untuk Miss Christelle. Dan setelahnya, seperti yang kita tahu.

"Untuk menghindarkan kecurigaan dari Mr. Louise, ia juga membuat alibi dengan cara berangkat ke kantor lebih lambat dari biasanya. Aku tahu dia sengaja datang terlambat karena alibinya dibuktikan oleh keluarganya. Dan menurut keluarganya, dia tidak terlihat aneh. Padahal kita tahu, dari rumahnya ke hotel raysky membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sejam. Dan itu artinya dia akan terlambat. Tapi, ia masih bersikap biasa saja dan tetap santai.

"Sedangkan, untuk menyelamatkan Miss Holke dari kecurigaan. Ia tinggal bersikap seolah tidak menyimpan dendam pada Direktur. Di depan karyawan, ia bersikap seolah dia telah memaafkan ketidaksengajaan Direktur. Walaupun, sebenarnya ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Jadilah, semua bukti dan kecurigaan mengarah pada Mr. Dorris." Naomi menutup penjelasannya.

"Bukti apa?" tanya Inspektur Daender.

Naomi menarik nafas panjang dan berbicara, "Jika tingkah laku tersangka diselidiki, akan terbuka bukti tentang adanya keterlibatan gerobak sampah itu. Jika diselidiki terdapat reaksi luminol, dan banyak saksi yang menyatakan kalau sejak pagi gerobak itu telah penuh, polisi akan mencari tersangka yang mengumpulkan sampah, yang tujuannya adalah untuk menyembunyikan bekas darah. Dan, ditangkaplah Mr. Dorris."

"Dari mana kau tahu mereka berkomplot?" tanya Inspektur Daender lagi.

"Karena, aku melihat ekspresi santai mereka bertiga saat diinterogasi polisi. Aku merasa mereka sudah menyiapkan diri. Seakan sudah tahu kalau mereka akan diinterogasi. Lagipula, salah satu dari mereka berenam mengikutiku.

"Karena aku tahu mereka bekerja dengan sangat rapi dan penuh perhitungan, aku memiliki sebuah rencana. Aku ingin memberi isyarat pada mereka kalau aku sama sekali tak memahami kasus ini. Dan menunjukkan seakan aku terjebak permainan mereka. Lalu, kutuntun mereka agar mereka mengira kalau aku telah menemukan jalan rahasia itu. Dan… ternyata mereka berniat menyerangku. Makanya, aku meminjam jaket anti peluru dan dirangkap D-pad. Oh iya. Maaf! Tanpa izin aku mengambil revolver dari meja Reserse Ramon." Ujar Naomi sambil tersenyum.

"Dalam kasus ini aku berprinsip, biarlah pelaku lepas dahulu, untuk menangkapnya sampai ke akar." Tambah Naomi lagi.

Inspektur Daender memuji kecerdasan Naomi. Ia bahkan lupa kalau Naomi telah menggunakan revolver tanpa izin. Sekali lagi, ia kagum pada putri bungsu novelis terkenal Yusaku Kudo.

Serangkaian kasus yang membuka banyak misteri-pun selesai dengan akhir bahagia. BackHoug Street rencananya akan dibuka untuk umum untuk menghindarkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi lagi.

Naomi dan Pria berbaju dan bertopi rajut hitam ikut bersama polisi untuk diinterogasi. Pria itu mengaku bernama Shuichi Akai, seorang agen FBI asal Jepang yang memang sedang menyelidiki organisasi baru itu. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Naomi, mereka adalah organisasi yang mengincar harta bernama Gold Organization. Dan, Steve Richardo adalah korban pembunuhan pertama mereka.

Tapi, dua minggu yang lalu mereka sempat hampir merampok salah satu Bank di New York. Untungnya, kebetulan agen FBI sedang berada disana. FBI lalu menyelidiki lebih jauh untuk mencegah organisasi itu berkembang menjadi semakin ganas.

Total anggota Organisasi itu bertotal 20 orang. Dan, malam itu juga kepolisian New York menyergap seluruhnya di markas yang diberitahu Jhon Louise.

...

Sekitar pukul 11 malam, Naomi dan Shuichi Akai dipersilahkan pulang. Mereka berjalan menuju arah yang sama. Berjalan di sebuah jalan yang sepi. Mereka tidak banyak bicara sampai Shuichi membukanya dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Kau sniper, Nona?"

"Oh, bukan." Jawab Naomi santai juga dengan Bahasa Jepang sambil merapatkan jaketnya. "Eh, kau agen FBI?" tanya Naomi.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja…" kalimat Naomi terputus. Shuichi masih menunggu lanjutannya. "Ayah kandungku mantan agen FBI." Lanjut Naomi dengan nada berat.

"Mantan?" dahi Shuichi berkerut.

"Ya, ayahku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Kenichi Nagishi…" gumam Shuichi. Naomi kaget mendengar gumaman yang pelan namun menusuk itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naomi dengan nada lemah penuh selidik.

"Begitu melihatmu, aku langsung terbayang wajahnya. Dia seniorku."

"Apa?"

"Dia salah satu dari jajaran sniper terhebat FBI." jelas Shuichi.

"Ayahku sniper?" Naomi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tak tahu, Nona?"

Naomi menggeleng lemah. "Dia tak pernah memberi tahuku. Dan, aku tahu mengapa aku bisa menembak tepat sasaran walaupun aku tak pernah belajar menjadi sniper. Itu semua adalah penurunan dari ayahku, kurasa."

Setelah itu, mereka hanya diam sampai akhirnya sampai di depan rumah keluarga Kudo. "Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Naomi pada Shuichi.

"Masih jauh dari sini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai di rumahmu dengan selamat. Orang tuamu baru kembali besok kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku diangkat anak oleh sepasang suami-istri?"

"Dari teleponmu dengan ibumu tadi pagi. Dari situ pula aku tahu kau orang Jepang." Shuichi terdiam sebentar.

Setelah memastikan Naomi sampai gerbang rumahnya, Shuichi beranjak pergi, namun Naomi mencegahnya. "Tunggu, Sir!"

Shuichi menoleh. "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Shuichi mengerutkan dahi. "Apa, Nona?"

"Aku ingin menjadi agen FBI. Dan menjadi seorang sniper."

"Kau yakin ? Ini akan merusak masa mudamu dan membuatmu selalu terancam." Shuichi mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

Shuichi tak menjawab. "Temui kami di kantor besok…" ujar Shuichi sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya.

Naomi memandang punggung Shuichi yang meninggalkannya. _Bahkan kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, Sir. _ Pikir Naomi sambil tersenyum.

**To be continued…**

**Chapter 2 Markas Besar FBI**

**Naomi mengawali perjuangannya. Dengan suatu hal yang memerlukan banyak pengorbanan…**

Thanks for read, and need your review


	3. Chapter 2 Markas Besar FBI

Detektif Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Ranaomi Kudo belongs to me

…

…

…

Sebelumnya :

Saat Yukiko dan Yusaku mengunjungi Shinichi di Jepang, Naomi terjebak kasus yang tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana, namun tidak juga terlalu sulit baginya. Dalam kasus itu, Naomi bertemu dengan seorang agen FBI yang kebetulan sedang bertugas. Dia menawari Naomi untuk menjadi agen FBI, dan memberikan alamat Kantor FBI…

…

…

…

Dan inilah, pintu masuk dari perjuangan yang memerlukan pengorbanan besar…

…

…

…

Chapter 2

Markas Besar FBI

Naomi melirik sekali lagi alamat di kartu nama yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Nero Street nomor 23 New York…" gadis itu menggumamkan ulang alamat itu dengan pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Hari ini, ia nekat kabur dari interogasi habis-habisan Yukiko tentang penyelesaian kasus yang ditanganinya seharian kemarin.

Yukiko dan Yusaku tiba di New York Pukul 05.00 waktu setempat. Naomi yang baru tidur 4 jam, dengan malas menjalankan mobilnya menuju bandara, menjemput kedua orang tuanya.

Dan sialnya, eng… ing… eng… bukannya dihargai jerih payah Naomi yang dengan bersusah payah bangun dari tempat tidur, Naomi malah diceramahi habis-habisan karena mengendarai mobil ke bandara dan menjemput kedua orang tuanya dengan penampilan ala putri tidur : masih mengenakan piyama, dan rambut masih awut-awutan. Lengkap dengan sandal tidur Bugs Bunny yang masih melekat di kaki yang kurus nan manis itu. Untung saja Naomi masih sempat menggosok gigi, kalau tidak mungkin ia akan langsung diusir karena membawa bekas-bekas pulau berbau tak sedap itu.

Di mobil, Naomi melanjutkan tidurnya yang belum tuntas sementara kemudi diambil alih oleh Yusaku.

Samar-samar Naomi mendengar ibunya mengomel tak jelas. Tentu saja tak jelas, karena saat Yukiko mulai bicara, Naomi sudah terbang ke dunia lain. Ke dunia yang lebih indah, dan jauh dari realita.

Jam 08.00 waktu New York. Naomi setengah berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Ia segera menghampiri meja makan dan mengambil roti yang sudah diolesi selai cokelat kesukaannya oleh Yukiko.

"Kasus macam apa sih yang kamu selesaikan kemarin?" tanya Yukiko dengan cerewet seperti biasanya.

Tapi, Naomi hanya menjawab, "Mudah" dan setelah mengucapkan "Aku pergi ya, Ayah, Ibu, ada urusan penting. Dah…!" Naomi berlari secepat ia bisa. Menghindari jutaan pertanyaan dari ibunya yang ia yakin akan segera menghujaninya kalau saja ia tidak segera kabur.

Begitulah cara Naomi pergi dari rumahnya. Dan, setelah keluar dari rumah Naomi tak lagi mendengar apapun. Mungkin, ibunya kelewat kesal sampai tak bisa lagi bicara. Speechless…

Dipandanginya lagi gedung yang cukup tinggi itu. Mungkin sekitar sembilan sampai sepuluh lantai. Dengan ragu, Naomi masuk. Gerbang depannya dijaga sangat ketat. Alat detektor diletakkan di pintu masuk. Dua orang satpam menghampiri Naomi dan memeriksa seluruh barang bawaannya. Maklum lah kalau penjagaannya seketat ini. Namanya juga kantor pusat FBI yang bisa juga disebut Markas Besar.

"What are you doing here, Miss?" tanya salah seorang satpam dengan nada bicara yang tidak bisa digolongkan ramah.

"I Want to Meet Mr. Akai, Shuichi Akai." Jawab Naomi selancar mungkin. Menutupi rasa groginya.

"Oh, Mr. Akai… Ada perlu apa, Nona?" tanya satpam itu lagi. Nada suaranya masih 'kurang' ramah.

"Mr. Akai mengundangku datang kesini. Dan dia memberikan kartu nama ini padaku." Naomi berkata dengan nada seorang Lady sambil menyerahkan kartu nama yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh, silahkan masuk, Nona!" Akhirnya suara satpam itu me-ramah. Namun, sikap waspadanya tidak berkurang. "Dan, ini…" Satpam itu menyerahkan sebuah NameTake yang diperuntukkan untuk tamu.

Naomi menerimanya, dan menyematkan di saku kemeja yang ada di dadanya. "Terima kasih, Sir!" ujar Naomi ramah sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

Gadis itu melenggang menuju pintu utama. Dilewatinya satpam yang menjaga pintu dengan langkah dan senyuman santai. Satpam itu balas tersenyum.

Naomi menatap lagi kartu nama Shuichi Akai. "Lantai 5, Room D" gumamnya perlahan. Naomi menunggu pintu lift dihadapannya terbuka sambil memperhatikan gedung itu.

Sangat Mewah. Itu ungkapan yang paling pantas untuk mendeskripsikan interior Kantor Pusat FBI. Dinding dan lantainya didominasi warna cokelat muda. Sangat berkelas.

Naomi terbengong sampai lift dihadapannya terbuka.

Baru saja Naomi hendak masuk ketika tangan seseorang menyambar lengannya. "Wah… nyalimu besar juga Nona muda!" orang itu berdecak kagum. Naomi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Shuichi Akai tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku pengecut?" tukas Naomi yang lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, Nona…?"

"Kudo" jawab Naomi cepat. Mengingatkan Akai kalau mereka belum berkenalan secara resmi.

"Ikut aku, Nona Kudo!" Akai menarik lengan Naomi. Cukup kasar. Tapi, berasa biasa untuk seorang Naomi yang jawara karate. Naomi mengikuti Akai dengan langkah tak kalah cepat.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Room J'.

Akai mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Dari dalam, pintu dibuka. Tampak seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang tidak terlalu tua. Mungkin seumuran dengan Akai.

Wanita itu terlihat memandang Naomi penuh selidik. Akai melangkah masuk sambil tetap menggandeng Naomi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan wanita itu.

Setelah pintu ditutup, wanita itu buka suara. "Siapa dia, Akai?"

"Anak dari Kenichi Nagishi" hanya itu jawaban Akai.

Wanita itu terkejut. Matanya melebar. Namun, ia tetap berusaha menguasai dirinya. Dan menjadi lebih tenang.

Naomi memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Pagi, Nona! Nama saya Ranaomi Kudo. Anda bisa memanggil saya Naomi." Naomi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Jodie Starling. Agen FBI. Senang berkenalan denganmu nona muda." Wanita itu menyambut uluran tangan Naomi dan dengan senyum manisnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Dia ingin menjadi Agen FBI. Jadi Sniper." ujar Akai to the point.

Jodie tersentak. "Hah?" Kali ini matanya bukan hanya melebar, mungkin malah matanya seperti mau copot. "Apa dia tahu konsekuensi yang harus dia tanggung?" Jodie menatap Akai lalu menoleh pada Naomi, "Apa kau tahu, Nona Kudo?"

Naomi memandang mata Jodie dan dengan mantap mengangguk. Berusaha mencegah mata Jodie agar tidak copot seketika saking kagetnya.

"Aku tahu," Naomi mulai bicara. "Mungkin hidupku akan selalu dikejar-kejar bayangan para penjahat. Nyawaku akan terancam. Aku tahu semua konsekuensi itu."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau masih ingin menjadi agen FBI?" Jodie mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karena ayah…" Suara Naomi melemah. "Karena aku ingin menangkap orang yang sudah berniat membunuh ayahku dan membakar rumahku bersama seluruh data yang telah ayah kumpulkan dengan mempertaruhkan aku dan ibuku. Aku ingin meneruskan tekad ayah…"

"Bukankah Kenichi Nagishi meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 5 tahun yang lalu?" Jodie makin bingung.

"Tapi, aku merasa kalau seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin ayah akan dibunuh dengan cara lain. Yang mungkin direncanakan mereka."

"Mereka? Siapa?" tanya Jodie.

Tapi bukannya Naomi malah Akai yang menjawab. "Mereka. Organisasi itu…"

Jodie terbungkam. Ia kaget setengah mati. Mengapa Naomi bisa mengetahui tentang Organisasi itu. Lagipula, kisah Naomi hampir sama dengan dirinya. Ayahnya agen FBI yang mengumpulkan data tentang organisasi tersebut. Ayahnya dibunuh dan rumahnya dibakar, tapi ia selamat. Ditawari program perlindungan saksi, namun malah memaksa masuk FBI. Bedanya, Naomi tak menyaksikan kematian orangtuanya di depan mata. Lagipula, tak ada yang menawari Naomi masuk program perlindungan saksi.

Jodie tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dan bertanya dengan nada stabil. "Sejauh mana kau tahu tentang Organisasi itu?"

Naomi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Sejauh yang ayahku tahu. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan seluruh data yang ayahku punya tentang organisasi itu."

"Seluruhnya?" Akai dan Jodie terkesiap. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Karena falshdisk yang berisi data tentang organisasi itu selalu ada disini…" Naomi mengeluarkan bandul kalung yang ia pakai. Bandulnya adalah Flashdisk 2GB dalam ukuran standar. "Sejak ayahku meninggal, flashdisk ini kujadikan bandul kalung."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Kali ini Akai yang bertanya. Sementara Jodie masih diam antara kaget dan kagum…

"Hanya ini yang kutemukan di kamar ayah sewaktu aku akan pindah ke rumah orangtua angkatku. Benda ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan ayah yang masih utuh. Karena iseng, dua tahun yang lalu aku membuka isi flashdisk ini menggunakan komputer ayah angkatku. Di dalamnya, aku menemukan banyak file Word. Aku buka satu persatu dan kubaca. Semua catatan tentang anggota organisasi berbaju hitam yang ayahku tahu."

"…"

"Kenapa kalian diam?"

"…"

"Mr. Akai… Miss Jodie…"

"…"

"Hei!" Naomi setengah berteriak. Membuyarkan lamunan dua agen FBI itu.

Jodie dan Akai saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, kami akan membawamu menemui James Black." Jodie membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Akai menyambar telepon yang ada di meja. Tapi, sebelum Ia sempat menekan nomor tujuan, pintu ruanagn itu terbuka. Tampaklah sesosok laki-laki yang lumayan tua. Berkumis dan berjanggut putih.

"James…" Jodie bergumam.

Akai meletakkan kembali telepon yang sudah diangkatnya tadi. Sedangkan Naomi, ia terhanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Menatap laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Siapa dia?" James bertanya.

"Namaku Ranaomi Kudo, Sir. Putri tunggal Kenichi Nagishi." Naomi lagi-lagi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lalu, apa keperluanmu, Nak?" Tanya James.

Sebelum Naomi sempat menjawab, Jodie dan Akai mendahuluinya. Mereka menceritakan seluruh apa yang ia dengar dari Naomi barusan. Dan tentu saja menyampaikan tujuan Naomi.

James manggut-manggut tak jelas. "Konsekuensinya bukan hanya seperti yang kau katakan, Nak." James memandang Naomi dengan tatapan lembut. "Kau akan kehilangan masa mudamu yang indah. Dan akan kehilangan kebebasanmu." ia memberi pengertian.

Naomi diam. Ia memang mencintai ayah kandungnya. Dan ia bertekad untukmelanjutkan jejak ayahnya memberantas kejahatan. Tapi, apakah Naomi benar-benar siap jika ia harus kehilangan kebebasannya? Masa mudanya?

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide di pikirannya. Ide aneh memang, tapi juga brilian.

James memandang Naomi. Ia mengira gadis itu kehilangan tekadnya. Ia mengira Naomi akan mundur karena tak mau kehilangan kebebasan dan masa mudanya. Tepat saat ia hendak berdiri…

"Sir," panggil Naomi. "Bolehkah aku mengajukan diri sebagai agen terselubung? Ehm… maksudku, saat ikut campur berurusan dengan organisasi itu aku memakai topeng."

James mengerutkan kening. "Agen terselubung?"

"Ya. Sebagai orang lain."

"Hah?" Kini Jodie dan Akai ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Ya… agen FBI yang bersembunyi di balik topeng putih hitamnya. Hare, The Lady Sniper. Bagaimana?"

Akai, Jodie dan James mengangguk ragu. Dalam hati mereka mengagumi tekad kuat gadis itu yang akan sangat membantu mereka…

**To Be Continued…**

**Chapter 3 Keputusan**

**Naomi telah di setujui menjadi Agen FBI oleh pimpinan. Menjadi seorang Sniper. Yusaku setuju, namun Yukiko terlalu khawatir pada Naomi. Mungkinkah Naomi bisa meyakinkan Yukiko?**

Thanks for read, and need your review


	4. Chapter 3 Keputusan

Detektif Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Ranaomi Kudo belongs to me

…

…

…

Sebelumnya :

Naomi datang ke Kantor Pusat FBI dan bertemu dengan Akai, Jodie, serta James. Setelah berunding, keputusan Naomi mantap. Ia akan masuk FBI sebagai agen tak kentara/terselubung. James pun setuju untuk mengurus keanggotaannya dan meminta persetujuan pimpinan FBI…

…

…

…

Langkah yang semakin dekat itu, akan menerangi kegelapan, dengan sebuah cahay kebenaran…

…

…

…

Chapter 3

Keputusan

Naomi memasukkan surat ke dalam tasnya.

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak Naomi pertama kali datang ke kantor pusat FBI. Kemarin, Naomi mendapat telepon dari Pak James yang memberitahukan kalau ia akan diterima menjadi agen FBI, apabila mendapat persetujuan dari orang tua angkatnya. Karena itu, hari ini Naomi pergi lagi ke kantor itu untuk mengambil surat persetujuan orang tua yang sekarang berada dalam tasnya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Menebak-nebak apa reaksi kedua orang tuanya bila tahu putri mereka menantang bahaya dengan menjadi agen Federal Bureau of Investigations. Organisasi yang selalu berurusan dengan para penjahat kelas dunia.

Begitu tersadar dari lamunannya, Naomi sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Naomi menarik nafas panjang. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi orangtuanya, terutama ibunya.

Ning… Nong…

Naomi memencet bel dengan lemas.

Srreett… Pintu terbuka.

Seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi Naomi menyembulkan kepalanya. Ia menyambut Naomi dengan wajah tersenyum. "Dari mana saja, Naomi? Ada kasus?" tanya wanita itu.

Naomi menggeleng sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Tidak, Bu. Aku hanya jalan-jalan. Sudah tiga minggu terakhir tidak ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan. Ayah mana, Bu?" tanya Naomi pada ibunya, Yukiko.

"Ayahmu? Dia mungkin sedang berusaha menyelesaikan novel terbarunya di ruang kerja." jawab Yukiko sambil menyalakan Televisi dan menonton acara favoritnya.

Naomi mengacuhkan Yukiko yang makin serius menyaksikan acara teater di televisi. Ia langsung menuju ruang kerja tempat ayahnya berada.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Naomi mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan.

Naomi membuka pintu dan melangkah memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Yusaku mendongakkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari hal yang sedang dikerjakannya saat ini. Ia menatap wajah putrinya dan berkata "Ada apa, Naomi? Kau terlihat gelisah…"

Naomi menatap mata ayahnya sejenak. Lalu berkata, "Aku ingin meminta izin ayah." jawab Naomi to the point. Ia merasa tidak akan sanggup menutupi hal apapun dari ayahnya. Karena, setiap ia berusaha berbohong, ayahnya pasti lebih tahu kebohongannya. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan naluri tajam detektif.

Yusaku mematikan komputernya dan memperhatikan Naomi sepenuhnya. Itulah yang paling Naomi suka dari ayahnya. Yusaku tidak pernah cerewet dan selalu bersedia mendengarkan perkataan Naomi. Sekalipun belum tahu apakah hal itu cukup penting atau tidak. (A/N : kalau bapak-bapak cerewet, apa kata dunia?)

"Aku ingin meminta izin ayah untuk…" Naomi tergagap.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk…"

Yusaku masih tetap diam. Memberi waktu pada Naomi untuk menenangkan diri.

"Untuk menjadi agen FBI…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun sampai…

"Tidak boleh!" pintu terbuka, Yukiko Kudo muncul dengan seruan yang hampir bisa digolongkan teriakkan. "Itu berbahaya!" tambahnya lagi.

Naomi tetap diam. Ia tahu reaksi ibunya pasti akan seperti ini. Sebelum Naomi membuka suara, Yusaku berujar, "Sudahlah, Yukiko! Lebih baik kita mendengar dulu alasan Naomi sampai berani mengambil keputusan berbahaya ini!" Yusaku meredam ketegangan itu dengan matanya yang menyiratkan kedamaian. Ia lalu menoleh pada putrinya, "Apa alasanmu, Naomi?"

Naomi menjawab dengan yakin dan mantap. "Aku ingin mengungkap siapa yang berniat membunuh ayah kandungku. Siapa yang membakar rumahku. Dan, aku ingin melanjutkan tekad ayahku untuk memberantas kelompok berbaju hitam yang sangat berbahaya."

"Tapi Naomi, ayah kandungmu kecelakaan pesawat…" sergah Yukiko.

"Iya, memang."

"Lalu, maksudmu ada seseorang yang sengaja membuat pesawat itu terjatuh?" Yukiko masih mencoba membantah alasan Naomi. Sementara Yusaku, diam dan mengawasi adu mulut diantara dua wanita dihadapannya.

"Kalaupun seandainya pesawat itu selamat, ayahku pasti akan terbunuh dengan cara lain. Aku yakin akan hal itu setelah membaca semua file yang ada di fashdisk ini…" Naomi menunjukkan bandul kalungnya.

"Ibu, Ayah, flashdisk ini berisi semua data tentang organisasi tersebut. Hasil penyelidikkan ayah kandungku. Dan, aku sadar apa alasan sebenarnya rumahku dibakar. Karena sang pembakar bermaksud memusnahkan seluruh file yang telah dikumpulkan Ayah Ken sebagai agen FBI. Tak mereka sangka, justru file itu sudah lebih dulu ku selamatkan."

"Selamatkan?" Yusaku buka suara.

"Ya, apa ayah dan ibu ingat saat hari pertama kalian mengadopsiku? Aku berkunjung ke rumah dulu, 'kan? Saat itu aku menemukan flashdisk ini di meja kamar tidur Ayah Ken dan Ibu Keyko, kupikir benda ini akan menjadi satu-satunya peninggalan ayah dan ibu kandungku yang akan selalu melekat pada diriku."

Naomi menghela nafas. "Aku baru menyadari betapa pentingnya flashdisk ini saat dua tahun yang lalu aku membuka isinya menggunakan komputer Ayah. Ternyata isinya adalah data-data tentang organisasi itu. Saat itu aku bertekad, jika suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengan orang yang mempunyai tujuan sama dengan Ayah Ken, sebisa mungkin aku akan ikut. Walaupun aku tahu hal itu cukup berbahaya."

"Bukan hanya 'cukup' berbahaya, Naomi. Tapi 'sangat amat' berbahaya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu hal kejam apa yang bisa mereka lakukan terhadapmu." kali ini Yukiko memberi pengertian dengan nada lembut.

"Aku memahaminya, Ibu, Ayah. Aku tahu konsekuensi apa yang harus kutanggung jika aku mengambil keputusan ini. Aku juga sudah memikirkan baik-baik. Aku bertekad untuk menjadi agen terselubung."

Mata Yusaku dan Yukiko melebar. "Terselubung?" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Ya. Aku akan menutupi identitas asliku di hadapan mereka. Aku akan menjadi sosok misterius. Agen yang bersembunyi di balik topeng. Seperti Kaito Kid, Ayah." Naomi membujuk.

"Kau tahu desas-desus tentang Kaito Kid, Naomi?" tanya Yusaku. Yukiko hanya diam dan tak berkomentar apapun.

Naomi mengangguk lemah. Ia mengetahui semua berita tentang Kaito Kid. Karena, sebagai seorang detektif ia sangat berusaha mengungkap identitas pencuri itu. Dan desas-desusnya, Kid… "Menurut kabar, Kaito Kid dibunuh…" Naomi berkata sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tepat." Yusaku berkata tegas. "Apa kau siap berakhir seperti itu? Bukan mustahil kalau orang yang membunuh Kaito Kid berasal dari organisasi yang ingin kau selidiki itu."

Lagi-lagi Naomi mengangguk. Kali ini dengan mantap. "Aku siap, Ayah. Aku bukan tipe orang yang plin-plan dalam mengambil keputusan. Aku bukan pengecut. Aku bertekad menegakkan kebenaran, dan tekadku bukan tekad yang akan sirna karena ketakutan yang berlebihan. Aku tak akan pernah menakutkan hal-hal yang belum tentu akan terjadi." matanya menatap tajam mata Yusaku dan Yukiko secara bergantian.

"Hmm…" Yusaku manggut-manggut sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau memang pantas jadi anakku." ujar Yusaku sambil menepuk bahu Naomi. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Naomi. Naomi tahu, kalau ayahnya sudah berkata begitu tandanya…

"Kemarikan suratnya!" perintah Yusaku.

Yusaku membaca surat itu dengan cermat dan teliti. Tak melewatkan satu hurufpun. Ia lalu mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani surat itu.

Yukiko protes. "Ayah! Anak kita akan berada dalam bahaya!"

Naomi menunduk pasrah. Ibunya memang agak sulit dibujuk.

Yusaku meraih tangan Yukiko seolah meyakinkan. "Aku percaya pada Naomi. Kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya, percayalah padanya dan biarkan ia menggapai tekadnya." kata Yusaku.

Mata Yukiko masih menyiratkan ketidak setujuannya.

"Kenichi dan Keyko pasti akan sangat bangga padanya. Jangan halangi dia, Yukiko." Yusaku kembali meyakinkan.

"…"

"…"

Diam. Tak ada suara. Seakan memberi waktu pada Yukiko untuk berpikir.

"Baiklah!" Yukiko memecah keheningan. "Aku akan mengizinkanmu, putriku. Dengan catatan, kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu." Ia mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani surat yang dibawa Naomi.

"Tenanglah, Ibu, Ayah. Aku akan menjaga diriku." Naomi berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Yukiko meletakkan surat itu di meja kerja Yusaku. Ia lalu mulai bicara, "Apa kau akan menggunakan keahlianmu itu?"

Dahi Naomi berkerut. "Keahlian?"

"Ya, keahlian yang kau pelajari dari guruku. Pesulap itu."

"Oh, Kuroba-sensei. Ya, mungkin aku akan menggunakannya. Aku juga akan menggunakan keahlian yang ibu ajarkan."

Sementara dua wanita itu mulai mengobrol, Yusaku kembali menyalakan komputernya dan berkutat dengan novel yang hendak dirampungkannya.

"Keahlian yang mana?" tanya Yukiko. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia ajarkan kepada Naomi. Ia ingin mengalihkan perhatian Naomi dari kesedihannya dengan cara membuatnya sibuk. Tak hanya sekolah, tapi juga les-les diluar sekolah. Dari klub karate, les piano, klub sulap, dan kegiatan lainnya. Bahkan, ia juga mengajarkan Naomi akting. Tapi, sayangnya Naomi tak berminat.

"Menyamar…" jawab Naomi sambil melemparkan senyuman dingin.

"Oh, itu. Tapi, kurasa kau bahkan lebih handal dariku, Naomi." ujar Yukiko masih tetap dengan gayanya yang centil.

"Ya, tentu saja." Naomi menjawab menirukan suara Yukiko. Sangat mirip.

"Tuh kan. Kau bisa meniru suara orang lain tanpa alat. Kau lebih hebat, Naomi."

"Ya. Dan berbeda dari ibu, aku bisa menyamar dengan sekejap mata. Seperti ini…" sosok Naomi menghilang. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri, tampak seorang remaja laki-laki seusia Naomi. Shinichi Kudo.

"Ah, ya! Kapan terakhir kau bertemu Shinichi?" tanya Yukiko santai. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat penyamaran sekejap Naomi, jadi ia tidak terlalu kagum.

"Entahlah, Bu! Aku merindukannya." Shinichi Kudo itu berbicara dengan nada suara Naomi.

"Naomi, jangan bertindak seolah-olah putraku itu wanita! Aku agak… geli dan merasa aneh!" Yusaku memotong obrolan ibu dan anak itu.

"Hahahahaha…" Yukiko dan Naomi sontak tertawa.

...

"Huh, jadi juga akhirnya…" Naomi menarik nafas lega.

Dipandanginya kostum yang baru saja ia rampungkan. Kostum itu berupa legging hitam panjang yang dilapis dengan anti peluru dan pelindung lutut, kaus berwarnya putih berbahan menyerap keringat, jaket anti peluru hitam yang dirangkap D-pad (yang ia minta dari FBI), sebuah topeng hitam putih yang menutupi wajah bagian sekitar mata dan hidung.

Naomi coba memakai baju itu. Agak panas memang. Tapi, jika dipakai pada malam hari mungkin akan biasa saja. Rambut hitamnya yang agak keriting dan panjang sepinggang dia ikat ke atas.

Perlahan ia pandangi sosok dirinya di cermin. Keren. Itu kata pertama yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Sekarang, aku tinggal memperbanyak jumlah" gumamnya perlahan.

saat ini, Naomi benar-benar siap. Ia siap 100% untuk melindungi identitasnya. Untuk menjaga agar dirinya tidak ketahuan, Naomi telah menyiapkan sebuah topeng penyamaran yang akan dikenakannya. Topeng dengan wajah Keyko Nagishi…

"Naomi, kau harus dilatih dulu!"

"Maksudnya? Aku belum bisa ikut beroperasi?"

"Yap tepat. Aku bilang kau berbakat jadi sniper bukan berarti kau telah menjadi sniper handal. Tembakanmu itu belum tepat 100%. Kau harus dilatih agar tembakanmu tidak ada kemungkinan meleset. Sempurna."

Naomi dan Akai berdebat di Room J kantor pusat FBI. Naomi memaksa ikut dalam penjebakan organisasi hitam yang akan dilaksanakan besok malam. Tapi, Akai berpendapat seharusnya Naomi lebih sabar dan mau dilatih agar tembakannya tak ada satupun yang meleset.

"Baiklah Akai-sensei. Latihlah aku!" Naomi menyerah.

"Oke. Aku akan melatihmu. Tapi mungkin tak akan lama. Sebab, sebentar lagi aku akan menyelam, Naomi!"

"Lalu, siapa yang akan melatihku kalau bukan kau?"

"Ada sniper yang lainnya. Mereka juga cukup hebat."

"Tapi, kurasa kau yang paling hebat. Dan yang nantinya akan menembakkan silver bullet tepat di jantung boss organisasi itu."

"Semoga…"

Mereka kembali diam. Dan terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Naomi!" Akai lebih dulu memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Panggil aku Shuichi saja."

"Tapi, itu kan tidak sopan."

"Ya sudah, panggil aku Kak Shuichi."

Naomi diam. Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Dan aku Kak Jodie." Jodie Starling tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk. Naomi agak terkejut, tapi hanya sejenak.

"Mmm… Baiklah Kak Jodie, Kak Shuichi…" jawab Naomi dengan senyum termanisnya.

**To Be Continued…**

**Chapter 4 Dibalik kisah Golden Apple**

**Sudah lebih dari setahun sejak Naomi resmi menjadi agen FBI dan mendapatkan pelatihan khusus sniper. Sejak menjadi agen, Naomi jarang pulang ke rumah. Mungkin hanya tiga hari sekali. Sekadar untuk mengganti pakaian. Suatu hari, Naomi telah dibolehkan bertugas sebagai Sniper Hare. Hari pertama tugas, Naomi langsung dihadapkan dengan baku tembak dibalik teater Golden Apple…**

Thanks for read, need your review


	5. Chapter 4 Dibalik Kisah Golden Apple

Detektif Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Ranaomi Kudo belongs to me

…

…

…

Sebelumnya :

Naomi berhasil membujuk kedua orangtuanya untuk menyetujui rencananya bergabung dengan Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). Naomi mengira kalau ia akan langsung ditugaskan, tapi ternyata ia akan dilatih terlebih dahulu agar benar-benar siap menghadapi organisasi.

…

…

…

Akhirnya, gadis itu sadar bahwa untuk mencapai kebenaran, darah pun perlu dikorbankan…

…

…

…

Chapter 4

Dibalik Kisah Golden Apple

Naomi menyiapkan Shotgun-nya.

"Sudah waktunya, Naomi!" ujar Jodie.

Naomi mengangguk. Sudah lebih dari setahun sejak ia resmi menjadi agen FBI.

Shuichi menepati janjinya. Ia memang benar-benar sangat sebentar melatih Naomi. Hanya satu minggu, dan Naomi hanya belajar dasar-dasarnya saja. Sebagai gantinya, Naomi dilatih oleh Thomas Koglan. Sniper kewarganegaraan Inggris yang juga menjadi agen FBI.

Memang, jika dibandingkan dengan Shuichi, Koglan belum ada apa-apanya. Tapi, lumayanlah 98% tepat sasaran. Naomi belajar tanpa lelah sampai akhirnya ia dinyatakan benar-benar siap.

Setelah menjadi aagen FBI, Naomi jarang pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin seminggu ia hanya pulang dua kali. Ia juga pindah ke sekolah yang jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat agar bisa berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya. Intinya, hampir seluruh waktunya dihabiskan untuk FBI.

Yusaku dan Yukiko lambat laun semakin memahami tekad Naomi. Mereka mendukung, walau terkadang rasa khawatir itu tetap ada.

"Naomi!" panggil Jodie lagi, memastikan bahwa Naomi benar-benar siap dalam dinas pertamanya.

"Ya, Kak Jodie?" Naomi menyahut.

"Bersiaplah! Akai baru saja menelepon kalau dia menemukan Vermouth di sebuah gedung kosong." perintah Jodie seraya meninggalkan Room J.

Naomi telah siap dengan kostum Sniper Hare, lengkap dengan topeng ibu kandungnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia lalu memakai helm yang telah disiapkan, dan mengambil kunci sepeda motornya. Bersiap melakukan tugas pertamanya malam ini.

Naomi memacu sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam. Dia membagi konsentrasi pada earphone di telinganya dan jalan di hadapannya.

"Hare!" sebuah panggilan terdengar dari earphone itu. "Ke Mangroves Street sekarang! Vermouth melarikan diri. Dan, Gin ikut campur." ujar suara itu lagi, suara Jodie Starling.

"Baik!" suara Naomi terdengar samar, karena jalanan kota New York walau sudah semalam ini tetap saja berisik.

...

Naomi mulai mengingat-ingat kemana jalan tercepat menuju Mangroves Street. Sebelum dinyatakan siap tugas, Naomi benar-benar menghafal seluruh seluk beluk kota New York dan jalur tercepat menuju suatu lokasi.

Gadis itu membelokkan sepeda motor hitamnya ke kiri. Mangroves Street adalah jalan yang cukup besar dan dikelilingi gedung-gedung dua lantai. Namun dari yang Naomi lihat, saat ini jalan itu sangat sepi.

Ia mulai mendengar suara tembakkan dan memutuskan untuk memarkirkan motornya disini. Sangat berbahaya jika ia membawa kendaraan kesana.

Naomi mengendap-endap sambil merapatkan shotgun di belakang punggungnya seakan menyembunyikannya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ini adalah tugas pertamanya. Dan, ada Gin disana. Dari yang Naomi baca dari catatan ayahnya, Gin adalah orang kepercayaan boss.

_Naomi, ingat Poker Face!_ kata-kata gurunya kembali terngiang. Ya, saat ini yang Naomi perlu ingat adalah poker face. Ia harus mempertahankan poker face-nya.

Semakin lama, Naomi semakin mendekat. Ia bersembunyi. Shuichi telah menodongkan revolvernya pada seseorang. Menurut Naomi, dia orang yang bernama Vermouth. Dari tempatnya sembunyi samar-samar Naomi mendengar percakapan…

"Huh, padahal aku sudah menyingkirkan pembunuh itu. Dan anak Yukiko, Coolguy serta malaikatku sudah susah payah menyelamatkanku, masa sekarang kalian mau menyia-nyiakan usahaku dan kebaikannya dengan membunuhku." Naomi tersentak mendengar kata-kata Vermouth. _Anak Yukiko?_ _Coolguy?_ pikirnya. Selain itu, mengapa suaranya wanita? padahal orang itu tak terlihat seperti wanita. Dahinya berkerut menyiratkan kebingungan yang luar biasa.

"Hm…" terdengar gumaman meremehkan dari Shuichi Akai. Ya, Shuichi Akai. Entah kapan terakhir Naomi mendengar suaranya. "Kurasa, anak muda itu tidak akan keberatan jika aku membuatmu tak berdaya. Lagipula, apa alasannya anak polos itu menolongmu, ya?"

"Perlukah alasan?" Jawab Vermouth yakin. Tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sejenak terlihat gurat-gurat kebingungan di wajah Akai. Begitupun James Black yang ada di sebelah Akai.

"Itu jawaban Coolguy waktu aku menanyakannya. Dia tidak tahu apa alasan orang saling membunuh. Tapi, untuk saling menolong tidak ada jawaban yang logis, bukan?" ucap Vermouth sambil bertolak pinggang.

Entah mengapa suara Vermouth terasa sangat familier di telinga Naomi. Tapi, siapa?

DOOR! Shuichi menembakkan revolvernya menggores wajah Vermouth terlihat ada wajah seorang wanita dibaliknya. Tapi tak terlalu jelas. Naomi menyaksikan sendiri bahwa Vermouth sebenarnya wanita, dan ia bisa menyamar. Sekilas, penyamaran itu persis dengan penyamaran miliknya dan ibunya. Ilmu menyamar yang dipelajari dari Kuroba-sensei. Sangat sempurna…

DOOR! DOOR! DOOR! Terdengar tembakan lagi. Tapi, kali ini Shuichi roboh. James menopang Shuichi yang roboh karena ditembak dengan tiga peluru sekaligus.

"Terima kasih Korn, Chianti, Calvados!" ucap Vermouth dengan senyuman mengembang.

_Kemana Kak Jodie? _pikir Naomi. _Kenapa dia tidak terlihat? Dan, kemana agen yang lainnya?_

"Oke, Vermouth! Kulupakan sejenak kebencianku padamu karena kau telah memberiku mangsa yang sangat ganas. Hahahaha…" Chianti tertawa. Calvados dan Korn menyertai tawanya. Seseorang yang dikenali Naomi sebagai Vodka muncul di belakang Vermouth.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada para kucing ini? Mereka kan sudah tidak memiliki pasukan lagi, karena pasukannya telah kau bubarkan, Vermouth." ujar Vodka dengan nada meremehkan.

Naomi melihat Shuichi terkapar. Ia langsung tersadar dan menyiapkan shotgunnya. Lalu…

DOOOR! DOOR! DOOR! dia merobohkan Chianti, Korn, dan Calvados dalam sekali libas. Vermouth dan Vodka merasa tertarik. Mereka berdua berbalik menghadap Naomi, dan tepat pada saat itu…

DOOR! DOOR! Dua tembakan itu mengenai tulang rusuk Vermouth dan perut Vodka. Vermouth dan Vodka tak gentar. Mereka mengambil pistol. Naomi yang menyadari peluru Shotgunnya hampir habis meraba saku kanannya dan mengambil revolver dengan tangan kanan secepat mungkin. Ia tetap memegang shotgunnya dengan tangan kiri. Dan dengan…

DOOR! DOOR! mengambil sudut yang tepat, Naomi menjatuhkan senjata Vermouth dan Vodka. Naomi langsung menyarungkan kembali revolvernya dan meraih shotgun. Lalu…

DOOR! DOOR! sekali lagi peluru Shotgun itu menghantam tubuh Vermouth dan Vodka. Vermouth terjatuh. Tapi Vodka masih tetap bertahan walaupun darah telah keluar dari bibirnya. Tiba-tiba…

"HARE AWAS!" Shuichi berteriak. Naomi segera berbalik. Dan dari jauh…

DOOR! DOOR! dua butir peluru melesat cepat ke arah Naomi dari arah yang berbeda dan dari senjata yang berbeda.

Sreettt… Naomi berusaha menghindar. Tapi pelutu dari arah depan mengenai perutnya. Untungnya tidak terlalu berasa dan masih bisa ditahan rasa sakitnya. Mungkin senjatanya pistol yang sangat bagus, sehingga Naomi masih merasa sakit walaupun ia telah mengenakan jaket anti peluru yang dirangkap dengan D-Pad. Naomi berlari mendekati Shuichi dan melemparkan Shotgunnya. "Tangani dia. Sisa dua peluru." Naomi lalu meraba saku kanannya. Ditariknya revolver dan dilemparkan pada James. "Masih ada lima peluru." ujarnya lagi. Semua itu dilakukannya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Shuichi menguatkan diri untuk berdiri dibantu oleh James. Dan…

DOOR! Peluru yang ditembakkan Shuichi mengenai perut Chianti yang tadi kembali bangkit menembak Naomi, sebelum Chianti kembali berontak. Ia lalu menangani Calvados dan Korn serta Vodka dan Vermouth yang sepertinya masih memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri. Karena peluru Shotgunnya tidak cukup, Shuichi mengambil revolver yang ada di tangan James. Dan memintanya untuk mengambil Shotgun yang terlempar sewaktu Shuichi roboh.

Sementara itu, Naomi mengarah pada seseorang yang menembaknya dan tepat mengenai perutnya. Naomi meraba saku kirinya, dan sedikit bernafas lega.

Orang tersebut maju. Laki-laki bertopi dan berambut kuning itu mengarahkan pistolnya pada Naomi. "Kau mau bermain-main dengan kami, Nona?" ucap Laki-laki itu.

Naomi menggunakan gaya bahasa dan suara rekayasa yang telah dipersiapkannya. "Oh, Sir. Untuk apa aku bermain-main dengan kalian?"

"Entahlah. Kau yang harusnya menjawab." ucap laki-laki yang dikenali Naomi sebagai Gin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak main-main. Aku serius." Jawab Naomi dengan nada seorang Lady.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gin akhirnya to the point.

"Oh, kenalkan. Aku Hare, The Sniper Lady. Aku agen FBI yang baru."

DOOR! dengan sigap Naomi meraih Tokalev yang ada di saku kirinya dan menembakkannya ke arah pistol Gin yang tidak bisa diketahui apa jenisnya. Pistol Gin terlempar. "Salam kenal!" ujar Naomi dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Kurang ajar kau anak kecil!" Gin geram. Namun…

DOOR! DOOR! dua tembakan itu mengenai perut dan menggores wajah Gin.

"Semua… MUNDUR!" teriak Gin pada Vodka, Vermouth, Calvados, Chianti, dan Korn.

Kelima orang itu-pun sudah hampir menyerah menghadapi Shuichi yang berhasil menguasai senjatanya lagi.

Mereka berenam-pun mundur. Shuichi yang sudah kepayahan roboh. Naomi-pun yang sedari tadi menahan rasa ngilu akibat peluru Gin karena terus berdiri tegap langsung lemas.

"Seandainya saja, para agen FBI tidak dibubarkan dan ruko di sekitar sini tidak akan diratakan, mungkin hari ini keenam jagoan Organisasi Baju Hitam itu akan kita tangkap." terdengar keluhan James ketika Naomi membantunya mengangkut Shuichi ke dalam mobil.

"Lebih baik bicarakan ini di kantor, Sir. Bawalah Kak Shuichi. Aku akan menyusul dengan sepeda motorku." ujar Naomi masih dengan suara Sniper Hare hasil rekayasanya.

James mengangguk dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah mobil James dirasa cukup jauh, Naomi mengarahkan tubuhnya ke satu arah. Dalam hati Naomi memaki diri sendiri. Seharusnya, untuk profesi sniper ia harus senantiasa membawa peluru cadangan. Dengan ragu, Naomi mengeluarkan Tokalev-nya yang hanya tersisa dua buah peluru lagi.

"Keluarlah kau!" Naomi berteriak sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah tersebut.

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban.

"Keluarlah kau, pengecut! Jangan hanya berani bersembunyi dan menyerangku dari belakang. Ayo hadapi aku!" tantang Naomi lagi.

Tukk… Takk… Tukk…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki sepatu hak mendekat. Dari langkah kakinya, nampaknya hanya seorang. Naomi sedikit lega. Sesosok manusia perlahan-lahan muncul dan menyeruak di kegelapan. Perlahan sosok itu semakin jelas. Dia membawa pistol. Naomi menatap tepat ke bola mata sosok tersebut. Mendalami dan membaca isi pikirannya.

Ada keterpaksaan, kesepian, kesedihan, kedinginan, dan rasa ingin bebas dalam mata sosok yang dibalut busana serba hitam dan dengan rambut panjang yang juga hitam itu.

Sosok yang dikenali sebagai…

**To Be Continued…**

**Bab 5 Identitas Terungkap**

**Setelah malam itu, Naomi yang penasaran langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan menginterogasi kakaknya secara diam-diam. Ia harus menyelidiki siapa itu Vermouth dan mengumpulkan seluruh fakta-faktanya. Lalu, Naomi berhasil mengungkap identitasnya…**

Thanks for read, and need your review


	6. Chapter 5 Identitas Terungkap

Detektif Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Ranaomi Kudo belongs to me

…

…

…

Sebelumnya :

Naomi memulai tugas pertamanya dengan menangani kisah dibalik tragedi Golden Apple yang melibatkan kakak dan ibunya. Dia berpikir telah berhasil menangani seluruh anggota Organisasi Baju Hitam, tapi pikirannya hilang ketika seorang wanita menodongkan pistol kepadanya dari kegelapan. Orang itu adalah…

…

…

…

Meski topengmu hitam, kau tetap wanita yang putih…

…

…

…

Bab 5

Identitas Terungkap

Miyano.

Ya, Miyano Akemi.

Naomi mengedipkan mata meyakinkan pandangannya. Dan saat ia kembali membuka matanya, ia yakin penglihatannya tidak salah sama sekali.

Telah banyak info yang Naomi kumpulkan dan dapatkan tentang organisasi baju hitam dari berbagai sumber. Dan ia sangat yakin mengenali gadis di hadapannya sebagai Miyano Akemi. Gadis yang ia dengar punya hubungan khusus dengan Shuichi. Putri sulung dari Atsushi Miyano dan Elena Miyano sang Hell Angel.

"Wah, rupanya aku mendapat keistimewaan bisa berhadapan dengan wanita terhormat sepertimu, Miyano-san." Naomi membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

Akemi tersentak kaget karena ada orang yang bisa mengetahui identitasnya dalam sekali pandang. Namun, wanita itu berusaha tenang dan membuka mulutnya, "Dan, akan lebih terhormat lagi apabila aku bisa membunuhmu, wanita asing!"

"Tak semudah itu, nona!" Naomi meremehkan. Tangannya yang memegang tokalev masih menodong Akemi. Lalu ia berkata, "apa maumu?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku ingin membunuhmu?"

Naomi menggelengkan kepala dengan tampang meremehkan. "Itu bukan jawaban yang baik." ujarnya. "Kau takkan bisa membunuhku dengan sekali tembak, Miyano-san."

Akemi diam. Hanya diam yang bisa ia lakukan. Tak ada hal lain. "Aku memiliki banyak peluru, Nona. Tak akan kubunuh kau hanya dengan sekali tembak." ujar Akemi akhirnya.

"Bohong!" sergah Naomi. "Kalau kau memiliki banyak peluru, kau akan menembakku sejak tadi. Karena kau hanya diam, kusimpulkan bahwa pelurumu tak cukup banyak saat ini." senyum angkuh kembali terkembang di bibir Naomi.

Akemi mempertahankan posisinya. Tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Naomi tetap tersenyum, dengan topeng yang masih melekat erat di wajahnya. "Damai sajalah, Nona! Malam ini, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghabisimu." ucap Naomi sambil berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Akemi.

"Sombong sekali kau, Hare!" bentak Akemi. Dan tiba-tiba…

DOOR!

Sebuah tembakan menggores topeng dan wajah Naomi. Gadis itu langsung waspada dan mengacungkan tokalevnya. Lalu dengan yakin…

DOOR!

Sebuah peluru melayang dari pistol Naomi, menuju arah datangnya tembakan yang menyerangnya. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat roboh. Dari kakinya mengucur darah segar yang berwarna merah.

"Shiho!" teriak Akemi. Rupanya peluru Naomi menggores kaki kanan Shiho Miyano.

"Jangan menantangku, nona-nona!" balas Naomi. "Aku bahkan bisa saja membunuh kalian saat ini jika aku mau. Namun, sayangnya aku tak cukup pengecut untuk melakukannya."

"Kau…" Akemi menggeram, dan—

DOOR! tembakan itu meluncur dari pistol Akemi. Tepat menggores lengan kanan Naomi.

Sakit. Ya, itu yang ia rasakan. Benar-benar sakit. Namun, Naomi kembali ingat pada poker face-nya. Poker face yang harus tetap ia jaga. "Hahahaha…" tawa Naomi membahana. "Rupanya hanya sebatas itu kemampuan kalian. Lebih baik kalian jadi orang baik-baik sajalah ketimbang kalian jadi orang jahat yang payah seperti ini."

Akemi dan Shiho diam tak berkutik.

Naomi berjalan mendekati Shiho dan Akemi. Semakin dekat, sampai ia berada di depan kedua wanita itu. Akemi dan Shiho masih diam. Entah mengapa mereka mendadak bisu.

Naomi merobek lengan bajunya yang sebelah kiri. Sepanjang mungkin agar dapat digunakan untuk membebat luka. Ia lalu berjongkok di sebelah Shiho dan membebat luka goresan cukup dalam yang disebabkan olehnya. Akemi terpana. Shiho meringis menahan sakit.

Terlalu banyak kata-kata yang ingin Akemi lontarkan. "Hare, kau…" hanya itulah yang terucap.

"Bawalah dia ke rumah sakit segera. Jaga agar darahnya tak semakin banyak hilang." ujar Naomi dengan suara getir. Karena ia juga menahan sakit dari luka di wajah dan lengan kanannya.

Akemi mengangguk. Ia menatap miris ke arah lengan kanan Naomi. Darah merah menetes ke jalan aspal. Ia tahu, itu pastilah sangat sakit.

Naomi berbalik ke arah sepeda motornya. Tak sedikitpun berpaling lagi pada kakak beradik yang telah menyerangnya secara keroyokan dan tiba-tiba tersebut. Sampai, "Hare!" panggil Akemi.

Naomi berhenti dan menoleh. Menunggu kata-kata lainnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Akemi. "Arigatou!" teriak Akemi.

Naomi hanya tersenyum angkuh. Senyum khas Sniper Hare. Lalu menghilang bersama sepeda motornya.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan Naomi, mengapa dulu kami meyakinkanmu bahwa menjadi agen FBI adalah pekerjaan berbahaya?" ujar Jodie Starling sambil membersihkan luka Naomi.

"Huh. Iya, aku tahu. Aw!" Naomi meringis menahan sakit. "Tapi, ini adalah keputusanku. Dan aku tak menyesal, kak." lanjut Naomi lagi. Lukanya benar-benar banyak. Beberapa goresan di wajah, lengan, kaki. Ia tak mengira, ternyata tugas pertamanya mengantarkan pada petaka separah ini.

Malam itu, Naomi langsung ke kantor FBI sebelum ke rumahnya. Ia tak mau diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh ibunya jika ia pulang dengan lengan terluka.

...

Jodie Starling hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tahu, tekad Naomi memang sangat kuat. Namun, tak sedikitpun ia mengira bahwa gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia remaja memiliki komitmen sekuat itu. "Terserah kau sajalah, Naomi." ujar Jodie sambil membenahi seluruh peralatan yang digunakannya mermbersihkan luka Naomi. Karena sekarang pekerjaannya telah selesai. "Omong-omong, Naomi, mengapa semalam kau menolong dua wanita organisasi itu?" tanya Jodie.

"Kak, mereka wanita. Hanya tampaknya saja mereka kuat. Sebenarnya mereka lemah. Aku melihat tatapan terkekang dari wajah mereka berdua. Lagipula, mereka tak sejahat itu." jawab Naomi.

"Tapi, kau terkesan terlalu baik Naomi. Mereka adalah wanita organisasi." sergah Jodie.

"Lagipula, Kak Jodie, jika aku menyakiti mereka, maka aku juga akan menyakiti Kak Shuichi. Salah satu dari wanita itu kan orang yang berarti baginya." ucapan Naomi melahirkan gurat kesedihan di wajah Jodie Starling. "Daripada itu, kak," lanjut Naomi. "Mengapa semalam aku tak melihatmu?"

"Huh! Belum waktunya aku muncul, Naomi." jawab Jodie perlahan. "Masih punya banyak waktu untukku menghancurkan mereka."

Naomi diam. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Jodie.

Belum sempat Naomi menanggapi, Jodie berbicara lagi. "Dan, kuharap dengan kejadian ini, dan dengan apa yang kau alami, kau akan mengerti. Mungkin, kau memang memiliki kemampuan menembak lebih handal dari siapapun kecuali Shuichi, tapi dalam perencanaan strategi kau gagal total Naomi. Kau terlalu gegabah dan tak sabaran. Tak bisa mengikuti prosedur yang berlaku. Darahmu panas, Hare…"

"Perlukah?"

Jodie tertegun mendengar komentar Naomi. Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Perlukah kita memikirkan prosedur saat mangsa telah didepan mata. Jika kita memburu harimau, dan harimau itu telah bersiap menerjang kita, tak ada pilihan lain selain melawannya. Apakah kita masih perlukah kita menggunakan tata cara memegang senapan yang baik dan benar? Atau kita harus menunggu teman lainnya datang. Mungkin, jika kita melakukan hal itu, yang terjadi adalah kita terlebih dahulu diterkam oleh harimau itu. Dan mengalami kematian tanpa memperjuangkan apapun." ujar Naomi panjang lebar.

"Tapi, Naomi, seandainya kita yang menyergap harimau itu, dengan sengaja membuang peluru kita dengan percuma, dan bisa saja suatu saat habis dan kita mati, masihkah kau bisa berkata begitu?" bantah Jodie.

Naomi tersenyum dengan perdebatan mereka. "Kalaupun saat itu mati, kita pasti tak akan menyesal. Karena setidaknya, kita telah berjuang, dan memperjuangkan hidup yang berharga."

Jodie terdiam, mengira perdebatan mereka hanya sampai disitu.

"Tapi, aku keberatan jika kau berkata aku tak merencanakan strategi." kata Naomi. Jodie menoleh. "Justru diantara anggota FBI yang lainnya, perencanaankulah yang paling matang. Seandainya saja aku tak menyelamatkan perang tadi, mungkin telah banyak anggota FBI yang mati. Dan mengenai luka itu, aku memang sengaja membuatnya kena lenganku. Hanya, saja aku tak tahu peluru itu sangat kuat. Karena menurutku, cara terbaik menyerang musuh bukanlah dari fisik, melainkan dari mental. Dengan berbuat seolah peluru itu tak menggoyahkanku, mereka akan menyangka aku sangat kuat, dan mungkin mereka akan takut."

Jodie menghela nafas. Dia tak menyangka, anak SMA di hadapannya sekuat dan sepandai itu. Dalam hati, dipemdamnya kekaguman yang mendalam.

...

Naomi melajukan sepeda motornya di jalan raya kota New York Amerika Serikat. Dia masih ingat perdebatannya dengan Jodie Starling tadi. Dan tepat setelah bersitegang itu mereda, Naomi pamit pulang.

Sepeda motornya berhenti di sebuah rumah cukup besar. Dia lalu memencet bel.

Ning… Nong…

Tak lama kemudian sesosok wanita yang agak asing di mata Naomi menyembulkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Naomi dengan tatapan aneh. Maklum saja, sudah lewat tengah malam dan Naomi berpenampilan aneh.

Tapi seharusnya, yang lebih menatap aneh adalah Naomi. Bagaimanapun, rumah itu kan rumahnya juga. Namun nyatanya, Naomi biasa-biasa saja.

Wanita asing itu berjalan ke pintu gerbang dan membukakannya untuk Naomi. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

Tak sempat wanita itu selesai membuka gerbang, Yukiko muncul di ambang pintu. "Naomi!" teriaknya. "Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Di belakang Yukiko, berdiri seorang anak seumurnya yang ia kenali sebagai sosok kakaknya. "Wah wah… Sepertinya ada tamu istimewa ya?" ujarnya dingin, sambil melenggang masuk bersama wanita yang membukakan gerbang itu. Meski bersebelahan, mereka tak juga saling berbicara.

Naomi masuk ke rumah dengan santai tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. "Sudah mandi?" tanya Yukiko.

"Sudah tadi di kantor, bu." jawab Naomi, lalu duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

Tiga orang yang tadi menyambutnya ikut duduk. "Ayah mana?" tanya Naomi.

"Dia sedang menyelesaikan chapter terbaru novelnya." jawab Shinichi.

"Wow, kak… Sepertinya kau masih memiliki suara." ejek Naomi dengan nada dingin. "Lalu," lanjutnya. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Ran.

Ran yang ditunjuk menunduk. Entah karena dia malu atau karena dia masih pusing. Maklum, dia baru saja sadar dari pingsan.

"Ini Ran Mouri, Naomi." jawab Shinichi. "kau ingat kan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat padanya. Anaknya polisi itu kan? Yang tampangnya konyol dan kurang meyakinkan?" tanya Naomi.

Ran semakin menunduk. Shinichi menatap Naomi dengan tatapan aneh.

Naomi menghela nfas panjang. "Oh, baiklah… Maaf, Mouri-san. Kurasa, aku masih terbawa suasana kantorku yang terlalu serius." ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kali ini dia benar-benar tampak sebagai gadis biasa yang tak bisa apa-apa.

Ran mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Naomi sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kau banyak berubah ya, Naomi." konentarnya.

Naomi kembali tersenyum. "Yah, kurasa lingkungan cukup mempengaruhi pemikiranku." jawabnya. "Oh ya, daripada mebicarakanku, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Shinichi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kemana saja kau sejak di New York?" lontar Naomi.

"Aku baru tiba tadi dan langsung pergi ke tempat pemutaran teater Golden Apple. Memang kenapa?" jawab Shinichi.

"Apakah disana terjadi kasus pembunuhan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" kali ini Ran yang berkomentar.

"Sudahlah jawab saja. Benar, 'kan?"

Ran, Shinichi, dan Yukiko mengangguk.

Naomi melirik ibunya. "Bersama ibu juga?"

"Tentu saja, Naomi. Disana juga ada aktris senior favoritmu, Sharon Vineyard." jelas Yukiko.

Dahi Naomi berkerut. _Tapi Vermouth tak pernah menyebutkan adanya Yukiko. Berarti bukan pembunuh yang itu._ fikir Naomi. "Adakah saat dimana Kak Shinichi tak bersama ibu?" tanya Naomi lagi.

Shinichi diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia jujur atau…

"Ada." Ran mendahului Shinichi untuk menjawab.

Naomi menatap Ran. Dan Shinichi pasrah untuk jujur.

"Karena Tante Yukiko harus diinterogasi oleh kepolisian, aku dan Shinichi pulang terlebih dahulu. Tapi, karena sesuatu, sapu tangan yang diberikan Sharon padaku, terbang ke pinggir jendela sebuah rumah kosong. Shinichi pergi mengambilnya untukku. Karena aku lama menunggu, akupun ikut naik ke rumah kosong itu. Tapi, disana, aku dan Shinichi bertemu dengan pembunuh yang sedang buron."

_Nah ini dia Vermouth… _fikir Naomi.

"Karena bagian rumah itu ada yang rapuh, pembunuh buron itu nyaris terjatuh. Tapi, aku menyelamatkannya. Lalu, Shinichi membantuku. Dan jadilah kami menolong pembunuh buron itu. Saat itu, dia bertanya 'mengapa kalian menolongku?' lalu, Shinichi menjawab… Apa ya, Shin? Aku lupa." cerita Ran terputus di tengah jalan.

"Perlukah alasan?" ujar Shinichi.

"Aku tak tahu apa alasan manusia untuk saling membunuh, tapi untuk saling menolong tak ada alasan yang logis bukan?" Naomi yang melanjutkan.

Semua mata menatap Naomi heran, termasuk seseorang yang baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan, Naomi hanya menatap kosong ke depan seakan berfikir. Dan dua pasang diantara semua mata yang memandangnya, sadar kalau Naomi mengetahui sesuatu.

**To Be Continued…**

**Chapter 6 Trolley Waktu**

**Naomi tak pulang lagi hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya… Lalu, terjadi sesuatu…**

Thanks for read, and need your review


	7. Chapter 6 Trolley Waktu

Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Ranaomi Kudo belongs to me

…

…

…

Sebelumnya :

Setelah malam itu, Naomi yang penasaran langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan menginterogasi kakaknya secara diam-diam. Ia harus menyelidiki siapa itu Vermouth dan mengumpulkan seluruh fakta-faktanya. Lalu, Naomi berhasil mengungkap identitasnya…

…

…

…

Saat yang satu kehilangan 10 tahun raganya, yang lainnya melalui proses panjang menuju panggung eksekusi kegelapan…

…

…

…

Chapter 6

Trolley Waktu

Seorang wanita memandang cemas ke arah jendela.

Sudah berbulan-bulan, bahkan hampir setahun anak perempuannya tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia mengeri profesi anaknya sebagai seorang agen FBI. Namun, wanita itu –Yukiko- tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa dia merasa sangat khawatir.

Ditambah lagi, ia kehilangan kontak dari anak laki-lakinya yang tinggal sendirian di Jepang. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu beban pikirannya begitu berat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya dan berdiri disampingnya. Merangkulnya erat. Rangkulan hangat yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Yukiko menatap orang itu. Laki-laki tampan bersahaja yang merupakan ayah dari anak-anaknya. Tanpa mengucap apapun, Yukiko menangis di pelukan laki-laki itu. Tersedu cukup lama seakan dia tak lagi memiliki waktu untuk menangis.

Dan Yusaku hanya bergumam, "semua akan baik-baik saja" dengan lemah. Lebih terdengar meyakinkan diri sendiri daripada menenangkan Yukiko. Namun, Yukiko mengangguk, tak ingin memperpanjang kesedihannya dan menangis karena sebuah ketidakpastian. Dia hanya diam dalam kebingungan.

Bingung, siapa yang harus lebih di khawatirkannya. Shinichi atau Naomi?

Jika dia lebih memilih Shinichi, maka dia akan pergi ke Jepang, dan meninggalkan Amerika untuk memastikan keadaan anak itu.

Tapi kalau dia dan Yusaku melakukan itu, bagaimana dengan Naomi dan pekerjaan Yusaku. Sedangkan novelis itu masih terlibat kontrak.

Seakan mampu membaca pikiran Yukiko, Yusaku kembali bergumam, "Shinichi pasti baik-baik saja.."

Memberi jawaban pada Yukiko apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tetap disini dan menunggu Naomi.

...

**Markas Pusat Federal Bureau of Investigations**

**New York, Amerika Serikat**

"Kau sekarang mengalami masa transisi, Kudo. Kenaikan pangkat dari agen pemula menjadi agen tingkat atas, di tahun ketiga. Kau hebat!" puji salah seorang karyawan kantor yang mengurus soal tanda pengenal agen.

"Tidak juga. Ini hanya hadiah karena aku berhasil menangkap boss dari Organisasi rahasia yang melakukan penyelundupan bom dan berniat meledakkan kantor Presiden." ujar Naomi dengan nada merendah. Walau sebenarnya, kata-katanya tak bisa digolongkan merendahkan diri.

"Yah, apapun itu. Kau pasti tahu, menjadi agen tingkat atas berarti kau sudah siap mempertaruhkan nyawamu lebih besar dari sebelumnya." ujar karyawan bernama Ariana Luciff itu.

"Aku sangat heran dengan orang-orang disini, Miss Luciff. Kenapa mereka suka sekali memainkan kata nyawa dalam permainan ini. Padahal, nyawa adalah kata yang hanya menjadi urusan Tuhan. Menyebutnya secara lancang akan membuat Tuhan mengambilnya lebih cepat. Sebaiknya, kau mulai berhati-hati dengan kata itu, Miss." ujar Naomi santai.

"Yah, apa katamu saja lah. Memangnya kau siap jika Tuhan mengambilnya darimu?" tanya Miss Luciff sambil terus memproses tanda pengenal Naomi.

"Seseorang pernah bilang padaku. Fear of death is worse than death it self. Jadi, buat apa aku takut. Tuhan menciptakanku bukan untuk membiarkanku menguasai dunia, tapi untuk mengambilku dalam keadaan terbaik." jawab Naomi lagi, kali ini sambil menguatk-atik telepon genggamnya.

Miss Luciff berhenti mengetik sejenak dan memandang Naomi. _Siapa sebenarnya anak ini?_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa, Miss?" tanya Naomi yang memergoki Miss Luciff sedang memandanginya.

"Ah, nggak. Ini, tanda pengenalmu sudah selesai." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kartu berwarna emas berlogo FBI bertuliskan, **Ranaomi Kudo, Expert Agency**. Dan fotonya yang terpampang di pojok kiri bawah. Serta tanda tangan presiden FBI di pojok kanan bawah.

"Thanks, Miss!" Naomi tersenyum manis.

"Your welcome!" jawab Miss Luciff, sambil memandang wajah pertama Naomi yang memperlihatkan bahwa dia memang masih remaja. Manis, cantik, dan polos.

Sementara itu, setelah meninggalkan Miss Luciff, Naomi berjalan ke room J. Tempat biasa dia, Jodie, Akai, dan James berkumpul.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Dia mengetuk pintu perlahan.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah Jodie Starling yang serius. "Kebetulan, Naomi. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu."

Naomi tak menjawab. Dia hanya memasang tampang heran, lalu masuk ke dalam Room J daan mengunci pintunya.

Naomi duduk di sofa, dan memandang tiga orang yang aada di dalam dengan tampang bertanya-tanya. Tapi, dia tetap tak berkata apa-apa, karena tahu itu hanya akan membuat pembicaraan tertunda.

"Sepertinya, kau mulai tak menepati ucapanmu, ya?" James Black memulai.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naomi.

"Bahwa kau hanya akan menjadi agen terselubung, sehingga tak terlalu membahayakan dirimu." jawab James Black.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya. Usiaku hampir 17 tahun. Dan aku harus berani mengambil resiko secara utuh."Naomi mencoba membela diri dengan tenang.

"Tapi, itu akan membuat nyawamu maakin terancam, Naomi. Dan bagaimana dengan masa mudamu?" sergah Jodie.

"Kalau begitu, Kak Jodie bagaimana denganmu? Apakah selama dididik menjadi agen FBI kau merasa terkekang? Apakah kau merasa menyesal? Apa kau selalu merasa nyawamu terancam?" tanya Naomi.

Jodie Starling menggeleng. Room J mendadak hening. Sampai James Black kembali bersuara. "Baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu. Aku punya tugas untukmu, membongkar kedok suatu organisasi."

"Organisasi apa?" Naomi kembali bertanya.

"Salah satu organisasi yang sudah lama. Organisasi ini mengincar kehancuran dunia melalui PBB. Baru-baru ini mereka meng-_hack_ program perlindungan data rahasia PBB dan Amerika Serikat. Agen FBI bidang _cyber-crime_ telah mencoba menggagalkan aksi organisasi itu. Tapi, sepertinya belum ada yang berhasil." james Black menjelaskan.

"Ini sekaligus ajang latihan untukmu. Jika kau berhasil, sama saja kau menyatakan diri siap menyatakan perang dengan Organisasi Hitam." tambah Shuichi.

"Oke. Aku minta detail kasusnya dikirim ke e-mail ku." pinta Naomi.

"Ya, aku akan mengirimnya." jawab James Black.

Naomi mengunci pintu kamarnya di apartemen yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari markas FBI. Perlahan dia membuka laptop untuk mengecek e-mail.

Dia membuka e-mail terbaru yang tentu saja dari James Black. E-mail mengenai detail kasus itu.

**From : James Black**

**To : Ranaomi Kudo**

**Diawali 5 bulan yang lalu.**

**Untuk pertama kalinya, sistem keamanan komputer PBB mengalami serangan worm. Worm itu menembus dengan sangat cepat dan dengan mudah melewati 6 lapis pertama program keamanan komputer PBB dengan total 99 lapis.**

**Tanpa diduga, worm itu berhasil menembus hingga lapisan 46. Padahal, menembus satu lapis-pun diperlukan virus komputer yang kuat, karena program keamanan itu dibeli dengan harga yang sangat tinggi pada 10 pembuat program keamanan komputer yang terhebat dari berbagai belahan dunia.**

**Setelah menembus 46 lapis, worm itu mati. Namun, 46 lapis keamanan itu rusak, sehingga PBB mengalami kerugian hingga 95.000.000$.**

**Lalu, 3 bulan yang lalu, sistem keamanan data Amerika Serikat yang hanya terdiri dari 50 lapis, ditembus hingga menyisakan 10 lapis. Sehingga Amerika mengalami kerugian mencapai 32.000.000$.**

**Puncaknya, sebulan yang lalu, dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Presiden PBB dan Presiden Amerika Serikat mendapat pesan yang sama di e-mail rahasia mereka. pesan tantangan bertuliskan, I AM THE NEW KING OF THE WORLD.**

**Setelah dilacak melalui satelit, pesan tersebut berasal dari London. Dan di London memang ada sebuah Organisasi terkenal yang sering berusaha meng-hack sistem keamanan PBB, dan keberadaannya sulit dilacak. Tapi biasanya, mereka bahkan tak berhasil meng-hack lapisan pertama. Saat ini agen FBI bidang penanganan kejahatan cyber-crime hampir menyerah. Dugaan kuat FBI adalah organisasi itu. Dapatkah kau menyelesaikan kasus ini, Naomi?**

Naomi meng-copy data itu ke flash disk milik ayahnya yang selalu menggantung di lehernya.

Dia kemudian meraih handphone nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

**Besok aku akan berangkat ke London. Tolong siapkan tiket ya, Kak Jodie.**

Naomi menunggu sejenak, dan akhirnya…

**Message sent**

Baru selesai membaca-pun, dia sudah terbayang, siapa tersangka pelaku perbuatan itu.

Dan sepertinya, tak sesulit kedengarannya.

**To Be Continued…**

Apakah Naomi berhasil menyelesaikan kasus _cyber-crime_ itu? Temukan jawabannya di fanfic **Unbelievable Crime in London…**

**Chapter 7 The Important Mission**

**Jika Naomi berhasil menyelesaikan kasus **_**cyber-crime**_** itu, maka ia berhak menjalankan misi utamanya…**

Thanks for read, really need your review


	8. Chapter 7 The Important Mission

Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Ranaomi Kudo belongs to me

…

…

…

Sebelumnya :

Naomi mendapat sebuah tugas menyelidiki kasus cyber-crime yang dimuat dalam kasus Unbelievable Crime in London. James berjanji, jika ia berhasil menyelesaikan kasus ini, maka ia akan ditugaskan ke Jepang. Namun, Naomi tak pernah tau, rencana James yang sebenarnya.

…

…

…

Sebuah kerinduan dan professionalisme dapat mengantarkannya pada sebuah pencapaian. Berharap menemukannya namun ternyata malah mendapat sebuah teka-teki.

…

…

…

Chapter 7

The Important Mission

**New York, Amerika Serikat**

**Kantor Federal Bureau of Investigations**

Naomi menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Menghela napas adalah kegiatan rutinnya akhir-akhir ini.

Semenjak menyelesaikan kasus cyber-crime di London berbulan-bulan yang lalu, Naomi jadi sering memikirkan Saguru Hakuba. (baca:**Unbelievable Crime in London**)

Terlebih, sekarang ini ia sering memecahkan berbagai kasus sulit, yang sering mengingatkannya pada detektif itu. Entahlah, apa alasan James sebenarnya menugaskan Naomi terus-terusan. Padahal Naomi rasanya sudah gatal ingin menghadapi organisasi itu. Naomi berkali-kali berusaha memikirkannya.

Saat ini, ia sedang duduk sendirian di room J, baru saja kembali dari menyelesaikan kasus pembobolan Bank Dunia. Biasanya, ketika ia kembali dari sebuah kasus, selalu ada yang menyambutnya. Entah itu Kak Jodie, Kak Shuichi, atau bahkan James.

Tapi hari ini, ketika ia kembali, semuanya telah pergi ke Jepang. Ya, semuanya pergi tanpa dirinya. Namun ia tak berkecil hati, dia yakin, kalau suatu saat nanti akan benar-benar pergi ke Jepang. Dan akan menjadi peluru perak kedua setelah Shuichi Akai.

Dia tahu, bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang payah. Mungkin agen lainnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan mungkin, ini berkaitan dengan dirinya.

...

"Morning, Miss Kudo!" sapa salah seorang pegawai kantor FBI yang mengurus perjalanan luar negeri.

"Morning, Mrs. Jeth!" sapanya balik sambil tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Mrs. Jeth.

"Ya. Aku memang sedang butuh bantuanmu." jawab Naomi. "Tolong siapkan sebuah tiket pesawat ke Jepang, dengan jadwal keberangkatan besok sore."

Mrs. Jeth tersentak. "Memangnya mau apa kau kesana?"

"Kudengar ada perkembangan terbaru tentang organisasi baju hitam itu. Katanya, mereka melakukan transaksi dengan orang yang sudah mati." sahut Naomi dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Hah? Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanya Mrs. Jeth penasaran.

"Belum lama ini, aku mendapat kabar dari Kak Jodie." ujar Naomi singkat.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Mrs. Jeth mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, dan mengeprint sebuah kertas berwarna.

"Ini tiketnya..." ucap Mrs. Jeth sambil menyerahkan kertas yang tadi ia print. "Keberangkatannya besok pukul 6 sore. Dan kurasa kau memiliki paspor, jadi aku tak perlu mengurusnya lagi, 'kan?"

"Thanks, Miss.. Bye.." dan Naomi pun meninggalkan meja Mrs. Jeth, berjalan kembali menuju room J. Dia mengepak semua barang-barangnya di ruangan itu. Entah mengapa ia menjadi yakin bahwa ia akan tinggal cukup lama di Jepang.

Ada hal yang mencurigakan dari apa yang disampaikan Kak Jodie. Seorang CD Designer bernama Saguru Itakura yang berusia 45 tahun adalah pria yang harusnya melakukan transaksi dengan organisasi.

_Saguri Itakura ya? Oh, no.. Kenapa harus Saguru?_ Naomi jadi teringat lagi pada Saguru Hakuba. Cukup lama ia tak berkomunikasi dengan lelaki itu.

Naomi mencoba kembali memikirkan kasus dan menepis pikiran tentang Saguru.

Pada malam sebelum transaksi, Itakura ditemukan di sebuah kamar dan dinyatakan telah meninggal sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Penemuan itu disiarkan pagi harinya.

Meski begitu, transaksi tetap terjadi, dan FBI melihat sosok Gin dan Vodka di lokasi transaksi. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh malah.

Berdasarkan apa yang ia ketahui dari data yang ditinggalkan ayahnya, organisasi itu sangat teliti. Mereka pasti akan mengecek keadaan orang yang akan melakukan transaksi dengan mereka. Dan memastikan subjek transaksi itu terbunuh sebelum membongkar keberadaan mereka.

Hanya ada dua dugaan. Satu, FBI memanfaatkan ketidaktahuan organisasi tentang kematian Saguru Itakura. Atau kemungkinan kedua, orang selain FBI yang juga mengetahui bahwa Itakura melakukan transaksi yang memanfaatkan keadaan itu.

Naomi diam. Berhenti mengepak barang-barangnya sejenak. Dan berpikir lebih dalam. Hmmm.. Kalau organisasi itu, pasti akan menyimpulkan bahwa itu perbuatan FBI. Tapi, Kak Jodie tidak menyebutkan bahwa itu rencana kami. Berarti, hanya kemungkinan kedua yang tersisa, walaupun terdengar mustahil. Bagaimana orang tersebut bisa lolos dari organisasi itu. Dan bagaimana caranya ia mengelabui mereka?

Orang biasa pasti akan ketahuan meskipun bersembunyi. Lain halnya kalau itu adalah anak-anak. Banyak tempat yang bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian anak-anak namun tak bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian orang dewasa.

Tapi, anak-anak?

_Mustahil!_ pikir Naomi.

Tepat ketika ia memikirkannya, tiba-tiba wajah seseorang membayang di pikirannya. "_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however improbable, must be truth_. Ingat apa yang Holmes katakan Naomi, ketika kau menyingkirkan hal yang mustahil, walaupun yang tersisa adalah hal yang lebih mustahil, bagaimanapun tidak mungkinnya, itulah kebenaran."

Naomi tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia sangat merindukan orang itu. Entah berapa lama sudah ia tak bertemu dengan pemikir keras itu. Langkahnya menuju Jepang makin mantap. Dan Naomi mengepak barang terakhirnya lalu lenyap dibalik pintu room J.

...

"Malam, bu.." sapa Naomi tepat ketika memasuki pintu rumahnya. Namun, ia tak menemukan ibunya. Rumahpun tampak sangat lenggang. Naomi memutuskan untuk mencari ibunya. Ia mengelilingi rumah dan sampai di ruang kerja ayahnya. Sesuai dugaan, ayahnya sedang terpaku di depan komputer.

"Malam, ayah.." ujar Naomi menyertakan senyum terindahnya. Yusaku menoleh.

"Naomi? Kenapa kau tak bilang akan pulang?" tanya Yusaku.

"Apa aku harus bilang untuk masuk ke rumahku sendiri?" Naomi mendekati Yusaku.

"Yah, begitulah. Agar kami bisa menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu." jawab Yusaku.

"Ah.. Tak perlu, yah. Aku kesini hanya sebentar, sekaligus pamit." kata Naomi.

"Tinggallah. Setidaknya sampai jadwal keberangkatanmu ke airport." Yusaku kembali melanjutkan tulisannya.

"Tau darimana kalau aku akan ke airport?" tanya Naomi heran.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Aku ini detektif."

"O yeah.. aku melupakan hal yang satu itu."

Naomi meninggalkan Yusaku dan menuju ke dapur. Mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng, dan kembali lagi ke ruangan itu.

"Mau?" tawar Naomi pada Yusaku.

"Yah, bolehlah." Yusaku mengambil minuman kaleng dari tangan Naomi. Mulai membuka dan meminumnya. "Memang kau mau pergi kemana, Naomi?" tanya Yusaku.

"Ke Jepang." Yusaku tersedak minuman dan terbatuk-batuk. Naomi megambilkan air mineral untuk ayahnya.

"Jadi, kau mau kesana untuk menghadapi mereka?" tanya Yusaku lagi setelah meminum air mineralnya.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Tapi, kawanan baju hitam itu sangat berbahaya, Naomi." mendengar ucapan Yusaku, Naomi menyipitkan mata. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menyebutkan tentang 'kawanan baju hitam', ia hanya pernah menyebutkan tentang 'organisasi berbahaya'. Naomi sedikit curiga pada Yusaku. Mungkin Yusaku memang punya banyak kenalan. Tapi, organisasi itu hanya diketahui olen beberapa agen intelijen dunia, dan tidak sembarangan disebarkan. Kecuali, jika mantan anggota mereka atau korban mereka ada yang selamat dan menceritakannya pada ayah. Dan kemungkinan itu hanya 0,1% walaupun bukan berarti tak ada.

"Naomi?" Yusaku menepuk bahu anaknya.

"Ya, ayah."

"Kenapa kamu diam?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"It's a big secret. I can't tell you. Because, a secret makes a woman woman..."

Dan Yusaku mengangguk diam.

...

"Yakin ayah hanya mengantar sampai sini? Tak ingin ikut ke Jepang menyusul ibu?" tanya Naomi pada ayahnya, tepat sebelum turun dari mobil di parkiran airport.

"Ya, aku yakin Naomi. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, dan tak punya waktu bermain-main."jawab Yusaku.

"Yasudahlah, aku tak memaksamu. Aku berangkat ya. Sampai bertemu lagi ayah..." _kalau kita masih sempat bertemu.._ lanjut Naomi dalam hati seraya keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada mobil ayahnya yang telah meninggalkan parkiran.

Naomi melenggangkan kaki masuk kedalam gedung airport dan menuju tempat pemeriksaan dokumen. Tepat ketika ia selesai, terdengar pengumuman yang mempersilahkan penumpang penerbangan USA-Japan untuk naik ke dalam pesawat.

Ketika Naomi ingin mematikan ponselnya, sebuah e-mail masuk ke handphone-nya. Ia memutuskan untuk membacanya sejenak.

**From : Saguru Hakuba**

**To : Ranaomi Kudo**

**Jika suatu saat nanti aku ke Jepang, mungkin kau juga berada disana. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sungguh.**

**P. S. : Aku mencintaimu**

Naomi tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan e-mail dari laki-laki itu. Jadi ia membalasnya.

**From : Ranaomi Kudo**

**To : Saguru Hakuba**

**Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, mungkin kita akan bertemu. Aah, Saguru, andai aku abu-abu, bukan hitam atau putih, mungkin semua akan lebih mudah.**

**P.S. : Saat ini aku juga mencintaimu, tapi entahlah nanti ;)**

Hahaha.. Naomi tertawa perlahan dan mematikan ponselnya. Sambil masuk ke dalam pesawat, Naomi bergumam, "Organisasi, bersiaplah menerima kehancuranmu, oleh peluru perak yang satu ini."

**...Great Detective Fin...**

Next Fanfic : I'm NOT Perfect...

Sebuah kasus yang mengungkap banyak kelemahan Naomi. Siapa bilang detektif yang satu ini sempurna? Bahkan deduksinya bisa kacau hanya karena satu hal yang dibencinya...

Sequel : Invisible Detective

Naomi yakin, ada seorang detektif hebat yang tak terlacak. Mengapa ia tak tahu bahwa detektif itu bukannya tak terlacak, melainkan tersamarkan dalam wujud anak-anak.

Big thanks untuk semua review yang kuterima. Semua kritik dan saran kalian berusaha aku tampung, dan aku realisasikan. Sekadar cerita, Naomi adalah sebuah tokoh impianku, bukan mustahil kalau suatu saat aku akan menulis cerita dengan pemeran berkarakter sangat mirip Naomi. Dia bukanlah gadis tanpa cela, melainkan gadis yang belajar untuk menutupi celanya di hadapan orang lain. Sampai saat ini, semua fanfic yang aku tulis memuat Naomi sebagai OC nya, tapi bukan mustahil aku akan menulis dengan Original Character. Fic ini kalau dikumpulkan mungkin akan menjadi sebuah buku dengan cerita yang bersambung sambung. Karena setiap kasus Naomi bertemu dengan orang yang berbeda-beda, maka kujadikan setiap kasus satu fic, agar detailnya tak terpotong, dan genrenya nyambung. Untuk kritik saran dan request mengenai kasus seperti apa yang kalian inginkan, hubungi aku di PM ya..

N. B. : Fic ini akan bersambung ke **I'm NOT Perfect**, baru ke **Invisible Detective**

Have a testimoni? Mind to write it on review page?


End file.
